Homecomings
by AshtonJacks
Summary: A captive of Helena's & a man who may be the real Cassadine prince are featured in this Spencer/Cassadine/80sWSB saga. Read the first 17 chapters here
1. Prologue through chapter 17

Prologue

April 1999

"That is unacceptable, Ari. We must find accommodations for our new guest." Helena Cassadine glowered at her assistant. Motioning to the still form in his arms, she barked instructions. "Put the guest in my chambers."

Ari followed his mistress' instructions, placing the unconscious teen on his mistress' bed. "You poor thing. Barely a chance to live and now your life is in shambles, all because you wear the last name of Spencer. Stay safe little one. Stay Spencer. This trial soon will be but a memory, God willing" He said quietly before rejoining his mistress.

Luke Spencer gulped down his third tequila in as many minutes. His bleary gaze fixed upon a group of photos on his desk. "Oh Cowboy, a fire. You had such good instincts. How could this happen?" He asked in a broken voice. His spirit was gone; his heart was broken. He had nothing left.

Laura Spencer tucked her seven year old daughter into bed and closed the door behind her. Dangerously close to tears, Laura moved to Lucky's former room. She missed her son so desperately. Clutching a family portrait she sank to the floor as hot tears again flowed, following the nearly dry tracks of her former tears. She wasn't strong enough to do this alone.

Lulu Spencer watched her mother leave and then got down on her knees beside the edge of the bed. Everyone said that Lucky was an angel. Didn't you pray to talk to angels? Lulu didn't want Lucky to be an angel. She wanted him back, laughing and singing silly songs with her. "Why did you hafta go to heaven Lucky. Can you ask God to bring you back? Mommy just cries and cries and daddy drinks and Nikky even cries a lot. Everyone is sad. Please come back?" Satisfied with her prayer, Lulu climbed back into bed. "I'll be the best sister you can imagine if you come back." She said before surrendering to sleep.

Elizabeth Webber clutched a subway token as she tried to sleep. This was HIS subway token and Liz wasn't about to part with any reminders of the love of her life. "I love you Lucky." She whispered as the tears fell again.

Emily Quartermaine sat in her room, hands over her ears as if to block out the insanity of her family. They were fighting again, but what was new? She had just lost her best friend in the world, why should she expect them to care or show her any courtesy. "I miss you Lucky." she sighed as her eyes traveled to the bay window and the tree outside it, remembering the good times.

"Come on Sheba." Nikolas Cassadine encouraged, driving his horse faster through a field then stopping her dangerously close to the edge of the cliffs that marked the boundaries of Spoon Island. He looked out over the crashing waves and ran his hand through his short dark hair. "I wish I'd gotten a chance to know you Lucky," he said as he wiped a stray tear away.

Stefan Cassadine stood at the back doorway of Wyndamere. Off in the distance he could see his son Nikolas pushing his horse to the limits. Instead of dealing with his half-brother's death, Nikolas had closed himself off to everyone and everything, seeming only to gain comfort as he rode Sheba. Sipping his brandy, brow furrowed in worry, Stefan spoke quietly in Russian. "I wish I could bring him back to you, my son."

In a darkened room. a long haired solitary form pondered a chessboard. After several minutes, he moved a white piece and smiled, a smile devoid of any emotion but malice. He took a long drag of a thin brown cigar as the smile turned to sneer. With one brief glance at a monitor, Cesar Faison smiled again. "Checkmate."

Chapter 1

"Hello," Alexis greeted warmly. Switching the phone to her other ear, she reclined on the couch of her room at the Port Charles Hotel. "How are you son?" she added. 

"Mother! It's been awhile. I worry about you." Alex Cassadine was sitting on the porch of their Grecian mansion. As he looked out over the water, he couldn't help noticing a great amount of activity on the huge island in the distance. 

"I know, and we'll have to get together soon. I ran into some trouble with Helena Cassadine." 

"Trouble?" Alex repeated, not liking the sound of this. "And don't worry about the vacation. Maybe I can come to Port Charles this year." 

Alexis sighed. She hated disappointing her son. Since his birth nineteen years ago, he had immediately become the most important person in her life. He could not come to Port Charles. That was not an option and he well knew it. Still, Alexis knew he missed her as much as she did him. 

"Alex I've told you again and again the only way to insure your safety is by keeping you hidden until you turn twenty-one." When she heard his sigh, her heart simply broke. Living his entire existence on a small island off Greece was hardly an ideal existence. Sure they had their annual trip abroad, but it wasn't enough for mother or son. 

Deciding a change of subject was needed; she fingered her favorite picture of her son and herself. Sitting on the docks of a yacht she had rented last summer, Alex's sandy brown hair gleamed in the sunlight and his eyes sparkled emerald, as much as he was attempting to squint in the picture. He looked so much like his father, in build in looks and in mannerisms that it took Alexis breath away. "How are you doing honey?" She asked quietly.

Alex regarded her question for a moment before answering. With a trace of bitterness in his voice, he spoke. "I'm alone here, have a peculiar feeling that you're in trouble again with the mysterious matriarch of the family that I have never been allowed to know. How am I supposed to feel mom? Alone, like you're ashamed of me. Why else have I never been allowed to be a part of the family? You could keep me hidden but at least let me meet the good Cassadines."

"Oh Alex." Alexis sighed. "I would like nothing more than that. Try to understand though, it's not safe now. Especially not now. There are problems on the horizon. Stefan is distracted by a great many problems, not the least of which that Nikolas half-brother just died tragically. We all suspect Helena's involvement in his death."

Alex gasped, finally realizing just how lethal Helena Cassadine could be. "The troubles you mentioned earlier, what did this boy's death have to do with you?" He asked carefully.

"It didn't." Alexis was quick to assure. Wondering exactly what to tell her ever astute son, she sighed. "Helena knows something about Nikolas' position in the family and I'm trying to find out exactly what. She realized I was searching for answers with a friend and downed our helicopter."

Alex tensed immediately. "Are you ok? Do you need me to come to you? Why are you pushing this? You told me she let up when she discovered that you weren't Natasha."

How can I tell him his safety is the reason I'm pushing this, Alexis wondered. If Helena ever discovered Alexis had birthed the true Cassadine prince, both of their lives would be in danger. Alexis had to see what Helena knew before moving forward and presenting Stefan with his son as well as the knowledge that he, not Stavros was Mikkos' first born. 

"I'm fine hon. I had a very resourceful pilot with me and he was so much help. I'm home now and outside of sand in my hair, I'm fine. I promise you that love"

"All right." Alex said quietly, making a mental note to check all the information his mother gave him on the internet later. "Do you have any idea when I might see you mother?"

"I'll be there sometime this month." Alexis assured before saying goodbye. As soon as she hung up the phone, she walked to her bedside. Still clasping the picture of Alex, Alexis reached into the nightstand and pulled out one of Stefan at about the same age. "I will unite you both, as soon as it's safe." She whispered through her tears.

"Hello is anyone in there?" The soft British voice tugged at the boy lying on a metal cot. He just wanted to sleep. He was sore and hurt, but the voice was insistent. "Can you hear me? Are you hurt?" She repeated. When Anna Scorpio didn't get an answer, she peered in the small hole she had worked between her cell and the next. She could dimly see a young man lying on a cot. He hadn't moved since he'd been brought there two days ago. "Well you're still there. Can you hear me? If you can please say something." 

Anna was starting to fear for the young man's life. Never had she seen Faison as angry as the night Lucky Spencer had been brought in. Even though the boy was unconscious Anna watched helplessly as Lucky had been further battered. When he had been unceremoniously tossed on the bed, she had tried to get his attention and has continued her efforts all day yesterday but the boy hadn't moved.

Lucky heard the gentle voice beckoning him again. Didn't she understand that he had to rest? He hurt so badly. "Come on Lucky." The voice said again. "I know who you are and I want to help luv, but I can't do that until you wake up." Deciding that the voice had a soothing quality, he opened his eyes and groaned. It felt like a few ribs were broken and one of his eyes was swollen shut. His back ached and he didn't think he could walk.

"Who are you and where am I?" Lucky finally spoke, his voice harsh and raspy to his ears.

"Are you hurt?" Anna asked, bolstered by the fact that Lucky's voice sounded strong and though it was laced with pain, he didn't sound seriously hurt.

"Bruised and battered." He allowed. "Who are you and where am I?" With infinite care Lucky slowly sat up and looked around the room. He located the area the voice was originating and saw a small two inch by two inch hole in the mortar of the room. 

"I'm Anna Scorpio. My husband Robert was a friend of your father." Lucky's head shot up in shock at this revelation. Just a few months ago he and his father had a conversation about the Scorpios and their deaths at the hands of some madman called Faison

"You're supposed to be dead." Lucky said quietly as he moved toward the hole. "Not that I hope you are. It's just… Is Faison holding us?"

"Yes." Anna said quietly as the boy's face came into close view. She immediately reached her hand through the hole. Looking at it for just a moment Lucky clasped it, even as despair washed over him in a crushing wave.

"Do you know why he has me?" Lucky asked finally. He had arranged his battered body on the floor, resting his head against Anna's hand. She absently stroked Lucky's hair as she searched for an answer.

"No I don't. His quarrel with Robert and myself occurred before Robert and your father met. However, we always suspected that he was involved with Helena Cassadine so perhaps that's where the connection lies." Anna wanted nothing more at the moment then to take he young man into her arms and soothe him.

Lucky was so comforted by this innocent gesture by a stranger. As he closed his eyes, he allowed himself to consider the possibilities here. Helena could be looking for revenge but what did this Faison guy have to gain.

"How long have you been here?" Lucky asked after a few minutes of silence. When he felt Anna's hand still on his hair he knew he wouldn't like the answer one iota.

"Almost six years. They brought me here after I was released from the hospital. We were in an explosion and I was badly injured." She added.

Moments of silence passed as Lucky tried to absorb the fact that one of the WSB's best had been a captive for years. He wasn't going to stand for it. There had to be a way to get out and he was going to find it. With Anna's help they'd get out, they had to. 

"I'm sorry. You're not alone in here now. We'll get out Anna." Lucky said in a determined voice. "Together." He added after a moment. Behind the wall that separated them, Anna smiled sadly, unable to ruin Lucky's hope yet.

"We'll get out Lucky." She echoed.

Ari sat with the still body of the young Spencer for a time. Why he felt so protective of this one above all others was a mystery to him. He wasn't allowed to have a conscience. Conscience made a man weak and Helena rewarded weakness, however brief with immediate, irreversible vengeance, most often death. Even in the face of danger this time, this one was different. This teen brought out every protective instinct he thought long buried. "Wake up little one." He whispered. "You're still jailed but this time the jailer is much more compassionate. I want to help you; I know you're different from your brother."

Chapter 2

May 1999

Blue eyes slowly opened under Ari's weary gaze. He had been up all night for weeks making sure the young Spencer teen was going to be all right. Whatever drug Faison had used on the teen nearly had him babysitting a corpse. When the blue eyes focused on his and the lips parted, Ari placed his hand gently on the teen's shoulder. "Just relax. You're safe for now." Sighing in compliance, young Spencer settled back against the blankets. So frail this one was, and so young looking. It was hard to imagine the tortures already visited and yet to come.

When Ari saw the teen relax, he resumed speaking. "I am Ari and I promise to protect you as best I can. Though I work for your enemy you will not come to any undue harm while I am on my watch." He looked out over the water. "And perhaps some day you will be free again to soar. "He saw the sandy brown head nod as those blue eyes closed and sleep again came to the battered form.

"We'll be arriving at Port Charles International Airport in seven hours please stow your belongings and put your seat backs and tray tables into their upright and locked position for takeoff." Alex Cassadine heard the stewardess' drone as he looked out the window. He had never been to the states before and was really excited about seeing American soil. His excitement was however tempered by his nervousness. In Alex nineteen years he had never defied his mother in such a way. Though he knew she had her reasons for him staying away from Port Charles, he was tired of obeying. He was a nineteen year old man, strong and tough and he could handle himself over some infirm old woman.

Thankfully the first class cabin was not at all full capacity. In fact, beside he and the older lady sitting in the seat next to his, the cabin was serving as no more than a flight attendant's lounge. The woman next to him seemed like a seasoned traveler. As he smiled over at her, she spoke to him.

"Are you going to Port Charles for business or pleasure, my dear?" She didn't look Greek with her fair skin and light hair and spoke English with no accent, as did he, he thought absently. He decided he wanted to hear her story.

Helena eyed the young man with a predatory smile. So many Greek men reminded her of her Mikkos. This one was young and tawny and just screamed of virile strength. He also was amazingly self possessed for someone in his early twenties at best. He was just the type of man she needed as a new personal assistant. Ari would be guarding the Spencer for the foreseeable future.

"A bit of both actually." Alex answered honestly. "I have some family in town, as well as some business opportunities." He was loath to admit the business opportunities were applying for a semester at PCU. His mother would be so upset. She never wanted him in town anyway and had insisted on such precautions as a passport in another name. He knew he was never to utter the Cassadine name outside of their Greek compound.

"Ah well do give me a call if you ever need help with…." Helena trailed off and ran her hand up his thigh. "Business opportunities." Alex eyed her hand on his leg even as he plucked the card from her hand. Shifting his weight as he tried to express his disinterest, he glanced at the gold embossed card. "Helena Cassadine." He said and tried not to pale under her watchful gaze. Of all the planes and all the seats, he had to be seated by her.

"Yes you know of me?" Helena preened as she tried to inch her hand up his thigh further.

Meeting her gaze levelly, Alex nodded. "I am Greek." He said simply before removing her hand from his thigh and closing his eyes. His mother's cool detachment had better serve him well. He knew instinctively that crossing this woman could be lethal.

As his eyes closed, Helena smiled. He had handled her deftly this young man who had not even offered his name. As he slumbered she bribed the stewardess for his name. "I shall find out more about you Alex Michaels." She vowed

Luke stood at the bar, a bottle of whiskey in his hand and a vacant expression on his face. The victim of insomnia for weeks on end was barely surviving. If it hadn't been for Felicia and the ever-loving Quartermaine secret he would have undoubtedly joined his son in eternal slumber by now. He barely registered the gorgeous female form in front of him.

"Hey Luke." Alexis repeated, getting increasingly concerned when he just stared into nothingness. She walked around to his side of the bar, plucking the bottle of liquid out of his hand. "I hate to drink alone." She quipped when his watery blue gaze found hers.

"Hello Natasha." Luke said in a subdued voice, before rallying. "And how are things at the bat cave?"

Alexis leaned closer, tapping her finger against his shirt. "They're just batty. Have you by any chance seen Helena around?" When Luke shook his head, Alexis sighed. The nest of lies was threatening to ensnare them all and her precious son could be the first sacrifice in the Cassadine civil war.

"What's going on Natasha?" Luke asked, concerned. He could always read this Cassadine the best of all and when she didn't answer with a snappy comeback immediately, he took her elbow and pulled her into his back office. "Claude watch the front" Luke called over his shoulder.

As soon as his door was shut, he turned to his former partner and adversary, one of the three women in this town that made him feel alive. "Natasha spill, now."

"I can't." Alexis said working her bottom lip between her teeth. "But someone I love very much is in immediate danger from her."

"Nikolas?" Luke questioned carefully. Alexis met his look and wondered if he was softening toward the boy.

"Not Nikolas, though down the road his life could be as forfeit as this other person's." She allowed, wishing she could confide in him. 

"Momma Cass is on the rampage?" Luke surmised, trying to fit the pieces together. The Cassadine puzzle was more interesting than any jigsaw puzzle he had ever watched Laura and Lucky put together years ago. He knew she was responsible for Alexis and Jax's plane crash but didn't know what they were after. "Natasha." Luke paused, wondering how to phrase this. "If my wife's kid could be in danger you owe it to me to give me answers."

Alexis couldn't meet his gaze. Laura's son wasn't the only one in danger and oh how she wanted to confide in someone but that someone could never be Luke Spencer. What a pity it was that he was one of the few people in a position to help her. "All I can tell you is that we need to keep an eye on Helena." She said softly. "Contact me if you find anything?"

"I will." Luke gave her a small smile even though he was disappointed that he wasn't been cut in on this one. It wasn't his style to turn his head to Cassadine capers. He'd get to the bottom of this somehow, he thought as he accepted her chaste kiss on the cheek and kind words about his son. It was so much easier to tune those out. Barely aware of Alexis, departure Luke let out a huge sigh and fingered a picture of his son.

"Anna are you ok?" Lucky peered into the small opening between his and Anna's cells. They had tried to escape last week and Faison had taken his rage and anger out on her beating her and abusing her in other ways. Lucky was convinced she had some broken ribs and the hacking cough that was ever present worried him even more. They had to get out of her. Every day was a precious gift, a gift that he couldn't share with his family, with Elizabeth, with Emily. Lucky's only contact with anyone but Faison had been Anna and he feared their reckless move would be the death of her.

Eerily reminiscent of her pleading calls to him, Lucky begged Anna to talk to him. He needed to keep her alert. "Come on Anna imagine how overjoyed Robin will be to hug her mother again, And Mac and Felicia. Imagine how much my dad will want to meet you. You have to stay strong for me. You have to" Lucky insisted even as her hand weakly reached for his. "We're going to get out of here Anna and when we do, I am going to give you the biggest hug imaginable." He assured. There was no doubt in Lucky's mind that someday soon he and Anna would stride out the door into freedom. He just had to be patient and find a better way this time.

Chapter 3

V Ardanowski paused for a moment before walking into Luke's club. She had been spending more and more time here since Chloe's arrival had her spending less and less time with her friends. It was perhaps for the best since her life was so complicated now. V didn't have time for the journeys her heart wanted to undertake and putting her foot down wasn't making any difference to her heart and soul. She was in love, in love with the wrong man at the absolute worst of times. With the most resigned of sighs, she pushed the door to the club open.

V felt most at home in this smokey dim club She loved the music and the company was usually great. Luke could always make her smile. She felt a pang of guilt that she hadn't been around when Lucky was killed so tragically before approaching him where he stood at the bar.

"Hi Luke." V said quietly, giving him a gentle smile. She had worn that same lost look after the deaths of her adopted parents. Wanting to reach out and help, she held back. She just didn't know how he'd react to affection and love. She hadn't handled those things well and while the loss of a parent was crushing, it was not comparable to the loss of a child. And that child, Lucky Spencer had so many possibilities, so much potential. V couldn't imagine how Luke was surviving.

Luke looked up and a smile touched to the corners of his blue eyes. This one had the style and grace of movie stars of old, with a rapier wit and always knew how to make him smile. "Hi Smokey, what will it be?"

"Just a white wine." V said smiling at Luke. "How's things?" She inquired casually.

Luke looked over the stunning redhead and smiled brightly. "Better now that you walked in. Are you looking for work? I know you're not with Bubba's band of merry men anymore but you might find this interesting."

"Bubba's band." V smirked. "Are you looking for some PI work?" When Luke nodded and gestured to follow him, V grabbed her wine and walked into what appeared to be an office, the most eclectic of offices she had ever seen. As V looked around Luke found himself grinning with pride.

"Like the place?" He surmised. V's carefree expression and childlike enthusiasm delighted Luke. She had the ability to make him feel much younger, to bring out the child in him. Her willingness to look around and take in everything would serve them well on their journey for answers. 

V smiled and nodded. "This is great." She said, sinking into the high-backed regal chair that faced the desk. "So what do you need me to do?"

Luke sat across from her, eyeing those long legs she'd just crossed. Legs to Jesus, Luke thought, having heard that expression somewhere before. He mentally added her name to the short list of women who made him feel alive. Her company there was Laura Lulu Felicia and Alexis and Luke smiled in satisfaction, knowing this one was in the best of company. Leaning in close, he began to speak. "It's a Cassadine mystery. Alexis was just in here and she wants me to keep an eye out on Helena. She was very close lipped about things but said that something major was about to happen. You and I are going to find out what has the counselor's feather's ruffled."

"Please put your seatbacks into their full upright and locked position." The stewardess drone awoke Alex. Turning his head, he saw the persistent lady, the matriarch of his family. Thank goodness she didn't know this, he realized.

"Good morning Alex." Helena winked. She had watched him sleep and she had decided she wanted him. There was a certain grace about the young man that was positively noble. Nikolas could take a lesson from his example.

"How did you know my name?" Alex answered mildly. "And thank you."

"I have ways of getting the information I require." Helena replied with just a hint of malice in her voice. Nodding his head casually, Alex again wondered what task he had undertaken. This was a dangerous game he had unwittingly started.

"Undoubtedly you are an extraordinary creature." He replied with a smile, pleased that his nerves were not showing.

"Don't forget that dear Alex." Helena spared him one last smile before disembarking the now docked aircraft. Alex followed after mentally shaking himself. He was in Port Charles, now what should he do first?

"Where am I?" The soft voice startled Ari. The teen was awake and lucid finally and sounded strong if the voice was any indication. He leaned closer and smiled. Finally, he had a conscious and alert companion.

"Do you know who you are?" Ari began cautiously. "And why you're here?"

The head bobbed in reply. "Laurel Barbara Spencer. Daughter to Luke and Laura, sister to Nikolas and Lesley Lu, twin to Lucas Lorenzo jr, called Lucky." She replied in a weary voice. "And I'm here because you people have been holding me since birth. Apparently the sport is tormenting me or something." She said with a sigh.

"Not any more." Ari replied quietly. Laurel met Ari's eyes as fear ran through her body. Her eyes blazed but she tried to stay calm.

"Did they get Lulu?" She asked angrily. All bets were off. She'd get a beating but she had to know. "Are they torturing my little sister dammit?"

Ari shook his head. How very like the Port Charles Spencers for one who had never met her family. Of course Faison had provided the videos for her consumption and Ari had heard how she watched them for hours on end.

"Who then? Lucky? No, Lucky's too crafty for that." She said as if to reassure herself, then paled when Ari nodded. "Oh no he has a temper. He's got to get beaten so badly." She said in a pained voice. "Is he here? Is there any way I can see him?"

"You're not at faison's compound" Ari said quietly.

"I'm not?" Laurel stood up slowly and walked to the window. Sparkling blue water greeted her. She could see an island in the distance. As she stood at the window she drank in the feel of the bright sunbeams kissing her face. This had been a feeling she hadn't often had and one of the things she cherished above all. "Where am I and why are you letting me walk around without restraining me?"

"You're on madam's island." Ari admitted slowly. "And even if you were to escape the house you would be shot on sight."

Laurel shivered despite the warmth on her face "Oh just a nicer prison."

Anna sat against the wall of her cell holding Lucky's hand even as he slept. He had been so worried about her. She really loved the boy as if he was the son she never had, but always wanted. Oh if she and Robert could have had more children. What was she thinking, she sighed. Robert would still be dead, and another of their babies would be out in the world alone. It was exhausting worrying so much about Robin, knowing she couldn't help her precious daughter. Faison loved show her all of Robin's shortcomings and downfalls, telling her that with a word he could reunite them by bringing Robin to this prison. That was not an option for Anna. No child should live this life.

Lucky stirred in sleep. Trying to shift, he felt a tug on his hand. He opened his eyes and looked through the hole. "Anna I dreamed I was home." He said softly. "How are you doing?"

"Anna winced but managed a smile. "Doing better luv. Imagine the grand homecoming that will await us when we get out of here. We will darling, very soon."

Chapter 4

"What do they want with me?" Laurel Spencer finally spoke. She had been looking out the window and absorbing the feel of the sun on her cheeks for hours. "I've been here since birth. If they wanted to kill me why not do it already. Ransom is out of the question since my family doesn't know I exist. So why?" She whirled to face the handsome guard. "Ari I need to know why."

Ari shook his head. She had fascinated him but in truth he did not know the answers to her questions. "I cannot answer that little one because I have not been furnished the answers." He admitted. "Now please come and sit down. Your eyes are unused to the sunlight."

Turning to face him, Laurel had to restrain herself from snapping back a snide comment. He was quite nice. He hadn't groped her and he hadn't hit her, yet. He was already proving himself to be a lot more humane than Faison. "So Ari what are the rules? Where can I go? Where am I forbidden to be?"

Ari's eyes widened a little. This one knew what she wanted and how to phrase her requests for certain. He wondered how she had handled Faison, a man who was as cruel and as perverted as any Ari had encountered in his tenure as one of Helena's assistants. He sat in a chair before answering. "The house is your domain. There is an inner courtyard where you may take the sun, and relax but you must not ever leave. The guards have shoot to kill orders if you are seen out of doors alone." He paused. "But I can take you outside escorted if you should like that. It will not be an every day occurrence but I think special occasions that can be arranged."

Laurel glared. "So I am to beg like a dog for things that everyone else on this earth takes for granted?" She retorted, tossing her light brown hair over her shoulder. 

"You would be wise to thank your maker that you are not in that sterile cell, cut off from even the sunlight." Ari replied in a quiet voice before leaving her. When Laurel hard the click of the lock, she knew she wasn't yet trusted. "Lucky stay safe ok? No heroics. We have to raise hell some day soon together."

Lucky scraped at the stainless steel door with the sharpest part of his belt buckle. He knew that Faison only kept the cameras off a few hours every day and intended to make the most of the time when he was not hunted. A quick shower was completed a half hour ago and he had been working at the door ever since. Lucky was convinced he could find the trigger that would open the door by sheer persistence. Then, if all went well they could jam the electrical systems and get out that way. It would be tricky, but not impossible, especially in the summer storm season. He just had to make the most of every moment they had. 

Glancing back, Lucky saw Anna pulling off more mortar. They had decided to make their hole larger, but the lions share of that task fell to the injured Anna. It was coming slowly, but surely. They could almost fit through the hole now and it would become progressively easier by the day. If they couldn't get out now, At least they could fully comfort one another. One of the things he missed so much while in this prison was the lack of physical contact. Hand holding with the woman he thought of as a second mother just didn't cut it anymore. 

Lucky returned to his task, studiously scraping at the metal. The sound of metal on metal always set his teeth on edge but the sooner they got out of here the better, he knew. There was no way Anna could take another beating. Lucky shuddered to think of how many times Faison had hurt that amazing woman. She was no stranger to his beatings; Lucky knew that just from the sometimes empty look in her eyes. Was this to be his fate? No, he would not let it, they were two intelligent, resourceful people and they would get out alive. They would not let some madman crush their spirit and will to live.

"You doing ok Anna?" he asked, backing away from the door as the Camera lights glowed red again. "Smile you're on candid camera." He said as he moved to his computer.

"So soon?" Anna replied with a sigh, watching Lucky go onto the internet. She wasn't the computer whiz Lucky was, and didn't use the internet as extensively as he did. She admired him for taking advantage of the opportunity Faison had extended to use the internet. Of course, Lucky was not allowed to send any information out, but he could learn and absorb all that was on the information highway. Anna knew that knowledge was the key to keeping Lucky's spirit alive. That and the affection and protectiveness they shared were the most important things right now. Until they could get back to their families all they had was one another.

"So Smokey what do you say?" Luke asked, unable to keep his eyes off V's legs. "Help an old codger out?" He asked, wrenching his gaze away from the view she provided and focusing instead on a bottle of whiskey that stood on the sideboard. He needed to stop the impure thoughts that were running rampant through his head. Those legs wrapped around his waist…. That wasn't doing him any good at all. "I'm thirsty." Luke broke in before waiting for V's answer. "So are you. I dragged you in here before you got a drink. What'll it be?" Luke asked rapidly. What was going on here? He was Luke Spencer. Smokey was far too young for these impure thoughts. She was young enough to be his daughter and he had to stop thinking about her as a sexual being, legs to Jesus be damned.

V watched Luke get up and smiled. He actually looked nervous and flustered. She had never seen him awkward like this before and in him, it was an adorable trait. She uncrossed and recrossed her legs, wondering if it was little mousy Venus that had him so shaken up. No man in this town looked twice at her and certainly the charismatic Luke Spencer had a bevy of beautiful women at his beck and call should he desire their company. He would hardly spare her a second look. Still his eyes did seem focused on the hem of her miniskirt….

"Smokey" Luke said patiently. "What are you drinking?" She looked a million miles away.

"Oh I'm sorry." V's head snapped up. "Um, just an orange juice with a splash of seltzer will be fine."

"All right. We have to go to the bar for that." He said with an easy smile. As they walked out into the club area, Luke felt immense relief, knowing that the boisterous atmosphere would stifle his impure thoughts. 

Alex walked out of the Pc hotel, intent on checking out the town. After a few wrong turns made while trying to find the docks and Wyndamere, he found himself in front of a garish looking bar. "Luke's club." He said with a small smile. "Might as well have a look around." He pushed open the door and walked in, trying to stifle his gasp at the sight of an enormous velvet portrait of Helena Cassadine. He walked up to the bar and nodded at an older man who was conversing with a gorgeous redhead. 

"So what will it be Venus. Help me find out all the Cassadine secrets?" Luke asked, nodding to a younger guy who had taken a seat at the bar. Cassadine? Alex's head snapped up and ears sharpened when he heard his family name being mentioned.

V sipped her drink thoughtfully and nodded. "I can help, but you have to promise me Alexis won't be hurt." She liked Alexis a lot and would not allow her friend to be caught in the crossfire.

Luke nodded. "Hey I like Natasha too." He replied, glancing over to see the young man watching them. "Let me take care of my customer." He said with a smile. As Luke approached the young man, he almost made a sarcastic comment about eavesdropping. That was, until he got close enough the see the young man's eyes. "You're one of them. Get out!"

Chapter 5

Alex tensed when he saw the man scrutinizing him. "One of whom?" He asked coolly, glancing over to the redhead for assistance. When all she did was gape back at him in shock he looked back to the older man.

"A Cassadine, where's your damn medal?" Luke asked reaching for Alex's chest. He pulled the younger man's shirtfront until they were nose to nose, impressed that the kid didn't back down. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Gently shrugging him off, Alex carefully straightened his shirt before answering. His times at home never prepared him for this. He had been so isolated for so many years that this man's fury had him stunned. He had never been faced with such hatred face to face.

"I am looking for someone." Alex said simply, wondering if he should back off now. He was so far out of his element that there could be no turning back.

"Luke." V said with a gentle arm on his. "He's just a boy and he's frightened. Let him calm down before you interrogate him." She said in a quietly supportive voice.

"Thank you for your concern." Alex addressed the woman. "If you'll be so kind as to get me a glass of water sir I will provide all the answers you require." 

Luke blinked a few times and moved to the side of the bar to get the kid his water. The kid sounded just like the bat. It was more than his word choice, Luke realized as he stared at the kid. It was his tone as well. There was more to this. The kid had the bat's look and coloring but he reminded Luke of someone else as well. Just as he started to grasp the answer that eluded him, the door opened. Natasha was back. Luke wondered if she knew who the kid was.

"Natasha welcome back." Luke said, noting her distraught expression. Alexis was looking at him and him alone, seemingly unaware of anyone else. As he looked more closely, Luke could see the tracks of her tears. "What's wrong Natasha?" He asked quietly.

"My son." Alexis began in a shuddery voice. Her life had exploded when she found out that Alex was gone. She had tracked Helena on a flight for Greece and was certain the woman had hurt her son.

"What about your son?" Luke asked quietly. He glanced over at the boy and all of a sudden the pieces fit. This kid, he must be Alexis' kid. No wonder he was like the bat; the bat was his uncle. 

"He's missing. Luke I have to come clean." Alex's head snapped up as he registered the depth of his mother's anguish. Walking quickly to her, he wrapped her in a gentle hug. "Mother I am here. I am safe for now."

When Alexis heard her son's words she sagged gratefully against him. For an hour she had been living a mother's hell. The thought that her son could have been abducted and no doubt tortured by that soulless monster sent chills up and down Alexis' spine. As Luke gave V a significant look, Alex led his mother to a stool.

"Some vodka, now." He said in a voice that made the hairs on the back of Luke's neck stand on end. This kid was Cassadine to the core. Without protest, he poured the drink and slipped it into Alexis' shaking hands.

"Drink up Natasha. Calm down. The kid is ok and you two owe me an explanation." Luke's voice was silky soft, belying his concern and affection for this particular Cassadine. As Alexis met his eyes her lips curved into a small gentle smile. She had hated hiding Alex identity from Luke earlier. It seemed the decision had been taken out of her hands in the end. What had her son been thinking?

"Alex you know the dangers. Why are you here?" She asked. Fortified by the vodka she had gulped down, Alexis was firm. She too intended to have answers and Luke's explanation could wait until her curiosities were satisfied.

"I had to see you mother." He started. "You had been in a plane crash for goodness sakes and I'm sick and tired of living on that bloody island being so isolated I cannot do a thing. Let me help."

Firmness turned to fury as Alexis looked into her son's green eyes. "I almost died Alex. What part of that do you not understand? I will not lose my child!" She exclaimed. Then, a horrific realization hit her. How could she have been so insensitive as to say that in front of Luke? "Luke I'm sorry." She said with a hand over her mouth.

Luke had been watching the scene unfold with growing appreciation for the young man. Alex knew how to stand up to his mother and Natasha could be quite formidable. When he heard her misspoken words he winced, aware for a moment of a gentle hand that reached out to his, Venus. He smiled over at his redhead, then turned to Alexis. "It's all right Natasha." He said quietly. "You didn't mean any harm." He winked at her, attempting to lighten the situation in any way he could.

She sighed and nodded before speaking again. "I still am sorry. Alex remember when I told you a dear friend had lost a child?" She asked, praying that her son was astute enough to avoid bringing up her suspicions.

"Nikolas half brother, yes." He said before meeting Luke's eyes. He tried to coach a phrase that wouldn't make the older man defensive. "Your son? I am very sorry." He finally said and gave Luke a solemn look.

"Thanks kid." Luke said. He was impressed by the way the kid read him so far. With a gentle squeeze of V's hand, he released her. The sparks that were flowing between them where a distraction at best and dangerous at worst. She didn't seem like the type of gal that was impressed with office desk sex; he had to slow things down and try to ignore this attraction that crackled around them, at least for now.

"So how come I never knew you had a kid, Natasha?" Luke drawled lazily. "And who is his father?"

Alexis looked at Luke, then V uncomfortably. She hadn't wanted her secret to come out this way. Her son deserved better, but the decision had been taken out of her hands as the maelstrom of evil swirled around them all. This day had been inevitable since Alex conception and necessary since Nikolas' paternity had come out.

Turning to her son, Alexis focused all her attention on him. "Alex I had my reasons for keeping your father a secret. You could not have been with him, and knowing would have made things much harder. Plus there were so many other circumstances to consider." She sighed.

"Who is he?" Alex asked urgently. He had his suspicions but he needed to know.

"Stefan Cassadine" Alexis whispered. The ensuing silence her pronouncement brought to the foursome at the bar was shattered as Luke dropped a bottle of top shelf vodka which exploded into shards of glass and scattered much as Alex's soul did in that one moment.

Alex turned to look at his mother in shock. "Stefan?" He repeated. "Of all the possibilities I never thought." He slumped at the bar. "Pour me whatever you have please." He said to a stunned Luke. "Yes I am underage but I need a drink."

Luke shook his head, yet poured the kid a double scotch. "Easy." He warned as Alex downed it. "Natasha you have a child with your brother?" Luke asked carefully.

Alexis shook her head. "Luke I am not Natasha" She said quietly. "The information we had pointed the fact that I was, but it turns out I am merely a cousin."

Luke nodded in understanding. "That's better then the other darlin." He said softly. He started to speak again when the door opened. The temperature in the club cooled perceptibly as Helena walked in and the four occupants froze in place.

"Hello darlings." She said as she walked into the club. As her eyes focused and narrowed on Alex, his blood ran cold. "Alex Michaels? You know these ruffians?" she asked, casting a suspicious glance at Alexis Luke and V.

Anna sighed and looked over at Lucky. They had finally worked hard enough to get the hole between their cells enlarged enough to spend some nights together, but then Lucky had mouthed off at Faison a few too many times and had been severely beaten. With another sigh, she smoothed Lucky's hair back. His defiance would be the death of him, possibly of them both. She admired his courage in the face of such an obvious danger, but she could not bear to see him injured anymore. "Oh Lucky what am I going to do with you?" She asked, resting her cheek against his.

"Just love me and help me get out, that's all I ask." He said speaking through cut and swollen lips. Anna looked up at him in shock. She hadn't known he was even conscious.

"I do darling. I do." She assured quietly. She had to save this child somehow. He was like a son to her. "Sleep well Lucky. I will not leave your side. Heal."

Stefan slowly unlocked his safe and extracted a thick file. Returning to his desk, he poured a vodka. The door to his office was locked and Mrs. Landsbury understood that he was not to be disturbed. This was his time. He opened the file and gazed at a photo of the laughing brunette in his arms. Where had the years gone? Was it possible that twenty five years had passed in the blink of an eye? She was gone, lost to him forever. First another man had claimed her as his own. Then that man had lost her only to help to destroy his family. Stefan downed his drink before turning tear filled eyes on the woman. "Anna Devane I loved you so much." He whispered.

Chapter 6

Helena's voice rang in the silence of Luke's club as Alex, V, Luke and Alexis looked at each other warily. One misstep could mean certain doom for the young man and he was too important to all present to risk. After a precarious moment where the silence infused the room and the suspense built from a whisper to a loud roar, V spoke up.

"Mrs. Cassadine is it?" She asked as she casually wrapped her arm around Alex's waist. "This is my fiancé, Alex. Alex, you never told me that you met such a pivotal person in Port Charles society."

Alex returned the relaxed embrace, praying that the shock of the previous events didn't show on his face. As he maintained a casual expression, he smiled and nodded back to the older lady. "Mrs. Cassadine, a pleasure as always. Unfortunately, I will not be requiring your services, but thank you very much for thinking of me." 

At his pronouncement, Helena's eyes widened slightly. The boy was turning her down again? She stood deep in thought for a moment as she contemplated his features. He reminded her of someone. She turned to look for Ari, then recalled that he was with the older Spencer daughter; the daughter Luke and Laura thought had never taken her first breath outside the womb. As her eyes regained a predatory glitter, Helena took a seat at the bar between Alexis and the young lovers. 

"What do we do?" Alex whispered urgently in V's ear. Helena looked too settled to leave right away, and he didn't know if he could pull off this act forever. 

"Just play along." She said with a hug and a smile. "So Luke can we have that celebratory drink you mentioned before?" 

"Course Darlin." Luke said with almost a smirk. Smokey had impressed him. She was one cool kitten under pressure and the kid wasn't so bad either, for a bloodsucker. He had put momma Cass in her place but good. After shooting a concerned look to Alexis, Luke popped the cork on a bottle of champagne and poured four glasses.

"To Ms Ardanowski and her beau, may they be as in love fifty years from now as they are at this very moment." He said before downing the effervescent drink.

"Here's to that." Alexis spoke up, infusing a gaze of love and support to her only child. He seemed so calm cool and in control, so Cassadine. She shuddered, praying that Helena didn't pick up on that trait of her son's. It would be curtains for both of them, if Helena figured out that Alex was the rightful Cassadine heir.

"Where is my drink?" Helena inquired coolly. "Please do allow me the honor of toasting the happy couple.

"What'll it be?" Luke asked as he eyed the cool blonde. "Would you like your glass of Cassadine blood hot warm or cool? Or how about a bloody Helena…or is that a Bloody Mary. I get those two drinks confused." As Helena glowered, Luke began pouring the tomato juice for the drink.

"So Luke, Alexis are you plotting my demise yet again? It must be tiring to get through all that planning and muddle it every single time." Luke arched an eyebrow just as the glass he was bringing spilled.

"What a mess. Get out of the way Lexie." Luke remarked as the orange liquid cascaded over the smooth wooden finish of the bar and onto Helena's designer suit. "I'm so clumsy." Luke grinned. "Must be my peasant genes."

"Awaken little one." Laurel heard a soft voice in her dreams. It couldn't be Faison, he had that creepy German accent, she thought. Plus Faison stank to high heaven from those putrid cigars he insisted on smoking. She opened an eye slowly and saw a young guy in front of her. What was his name? Ari?

"Morning." Laurel said softly. "Can I go outside soon?" She had to be a model prisoner until she had more information. Then, she could find a way to leave. Someone had to help Lucky and it might as well be her.

"To the courtyard yes. We don't want to aggravate the guards too much." Ari reminded. "They may prove to be trigger happy and we mustn't have that."

Laurel nodded seriously, wondering if he was serious. The guards trigger happy? Good lord what was this place? And furthermore how could she find her way to the home and family she had been deprived of for all these years? "If I am on my best behavior may I be permitted to take a walk?" She asked in a subservient tone.

Ari didn't like this change in his young captive. Her fire intrigued and excited him. She had to keep her determination or else she'd be eaten alive by the guards, the lifestyle. He didn't know how she'd managed to keep her spirit and stubbornness all these years but he was in awe of her very soul. He had broken much sooner in Helena's steely grasp. Ari closed his eyes for a moment, awash in his memories. He recalled better times; times when his father and mother were still alive and he was as welcome at this estate as any other child. That had been before everything had been ruined, before he'd lost his parents and become no more than a boy toy for Helena Cassadine.

"Laurel I will not beat you. You need not take that tone with anyone here. Not until madam comes back anyway. All right. I have told you, you will not be beaten or harmed by me. The guards will not touch you unless you attempt an escape." He assured.

"Are you positive?" Laurel asked, needing to know.

"Yes Laurel I am." Ari said quietly. "If anyone disobeys me, they will feel the full force of my rage."

Laurel regarded the man for a long moment. "Ari what's your story?" She asked quietly. "There has to be more t o this then sex with some sixtysomething evil woman." 

Ari blinked a few times as he watched the girl. "There is and perhaps someday I'll tell you." He said quietly. He was starting to care for young Spencer and that was dangerous for them both.

Anna rocked the fevered body of Lucky Spencer and heaved a huge sigh. "Come on darling you'll be all right. You're strong Lucky. You can get through this. You have to get through this." She insisted. Anna was frightened to the core. Lucky hadn't regained full consciousness since the last beating and the last words to pass his lips had been a fervent plea for his love. Little did he know that she would guard him as fiercely as she would Robert or Robin, had she been given the opportunity. He was her family just as much as they were. He knew her soul like no other had for many years. "Come now luv, open your eyes. I need to see those beautiful blue eyes. When Lucky didn't stir, Anna held him even closer and looked toward the ceiling. "Lord above please do not claim Lucky too. You have Robert, please give me a chance to help this boy become a man. Help me get him out of here and back to his family, even if it kills me." As if a cosmic answer was granted, Anna felt Lucky beginning to stir.

Chapter 7

"How dare you, you beast!" Helena Cassadine looked in shock at her ruined suit. The tomato juice would never come out of the cream cashmere and they all knew it.

"Sorry we peasants have horrible aim." Luke grinned as Helena stood. "I'll put it on your tab." He added with a grin as the door slammed signifying Helena's departure. Luke rushed to the door and locked it. "If anyone tried to get in we're closed Claude, understand me?" he called to his burly bouncer.

As soon as Helena left, Alexis rested her head on the polished bar top. Alex immediately moved to her side. "Mother it's all right." He whispered as he rubbed her back. Her shoulders shook as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her head to her chest. "The danger is over mother. Everything is all right now."

"Good work there Smokey." Luke said coming up behind V and pulling her away from Alexis and Alex. "They need some privacy and I think so do we." Luke said casually even though his heart was racing. She was so stunning and her coolness under pressure had further captivated him.

"All right." V said nervously as they retreated to Luke's inner sanctum. She wasn't sure if he was feeling the same nervous anticipation that she was but there was certain electricity between them that pulsed and throbbed. It grew by the moment and when the door closed it seemed to explode in a flurry of motion as Luke pulled her into his sure arms.

Luke gazed down at the redhead. He hadn't expected to pull her against him but when the door closed the cautious part of his brain shut down. He had to touch her, even if just this once. He wrapped his arms around the redhead and studied her face for a few moments. Vulnerability and nerves battled with anticipation in her expression, but Luke knew that she had wanted this just as he had. "Smokey." He whispered before lowering his head to hers in a gentle kiss.

Over the years, V had kissed her share of men but none had made her forget how to breathe before. When Luke's lips had touched hers, she instinctively pressed closer. He tasted of the champagne and cigars and something thusfar unknown to her. As the flames of desire licked every inch of her body, she surrendered to the man in a kiss that curled her toes and lasted an eternity. When their lips parted, V felt a pang of loss. She'd wanted more, so much more. She guided his head down to hers slowly and brushed her lips over his tenderly. She couldn't handle another deep kiss again but when he opened his mouth over hers, she was lost.

Luke finally pulled away slowly. He had to slow things down. She was like a fine brandy to be sipped and enjoyed, not just gulped down in a rush because he had his needs. He breathed in and out slowly, measuring every part of this moment before speaking. "Tonight. Dinner. You and I" He finally said. The awkwardness had returned in full force.

"All right." V's husky whisper permeated Luke's senses. She fought for control, reluctantly stepping out of his arms and sinking into the chair she had previously occupied. Somehow she felt so different as if his touch had branded her.

"Mom?" Alex asked after some moments. "We'll find a way out of this. You know that right?" He tilted his mother's head up gently and wiped her eyes with his cotton handkerchief. He's never seen his mother quite this helpless before and this new side of her unsettled him and made him skittish.

"I have to call him Alex." Alexis said heavily. "We can't go to Wyndamere so he'll have to come here. You need protection and Luke can't offer the kind of protection you need." She sighed deeply. "The timing couldn't be worse but Stefan will come through. He has to." Alexis wanted to tell her son everything but it would be much better to tell the story once. "I just hope we can get Stefan to come here. He and Luke are enemies."

"I surmised that" Alex said dryly as he smoothed his shirt down. "We had words before you arrived."

"Oh." was all Alexis could think to say as she dialed Stefan's cell phone number.

~*~

Lucky Spencer slowly opened his eyes. "Anna?" He croaked. He'd been beaten badly and he was all sweaty. "What happened?"

"Faison happened darling." Anna said quietly. "Rest up. I won't leave you. You need to get better." She leaned closer. "I know a way out but you need to get stronger."

Lucky's whole face brightened as Anna's words seeped into his fevered mind. "Make sure we're okay Anna, my love." Lucky said as he gazed into her face. He had never loved anyone quite like he did his angel. "I'm going to sleep now, but don't leave me."

"I won't darling." Anna stroked Lucky's hair. She couldn't love him the way he did her but she wouldn't disappoint him. In a strange way, he was as much her lifeline as she was his.

~*~

Stefan was at General hospital when his cell phone started ringing. With a heavy sigh, he answered. "Stefan Cassadine, Alexis are you all right?" He asked as concern seeped into his brusque tone.

"Stefan I need you to come to Luke's club immediately. I have something you need to see and I can't leave here yet. I promise there won't be any trouble from Luke."

Stefan looked at his cell phone in shock. "All right Alexis. I shall be there but if this is a Spencer led ambush I will not be amused."

"It isn't Stefan." Alexis assured. "Its something you need to know. I've kept this from you for too long. Knock on the door, the club is closed." With those cryptic words Alexis disconnected the call.

~*~

"It's so beautiful here Ari." Laurel breathed as she reclined in the sun. He had allowed her a short visit in the courtyard of the estate and she intended to enjoy as much of the sun as she could.

"It is." Ari admitted. "But you should always beware of beautiful things because sometimes the beauty masks the true evil."

"Ok." Laurel sighed. "I'm not stupid Ari. You grew up here. Did you grow up on the wrong side of the blanket?" Ari looked away and at that moment, Laurel realized there was a lot more to him. "What is it Ari. Have they enslaved you too in a different way?" She knew that getting through to him could mean her freedom but Laurel realized that she wanted to help him as well. "Talk to me Ari."

Ari gazed at the young woman with a surprised smile on his face. There was so much to her. "Laurel when I am ready to tell my tale, you will be the first to know." Ari put his hand on the teen's back gently. Stunned by the contact, Laurel leaned against the freely given touch of this most sympathetic captor. With kindness he could become an ally.

~*~

Stefan rushed to Luke's club and rapped on the door. While he waited for an answer, he studied the ground, unable to look at the garish exterior of the building. Why Alexis wanted to meet him at this dwelling was anyone's guess. As the burly bouncer admitted him in, Stefan looked around. Alexis and a young man were seated at the bar clasping hands. Luke and a young woman were approaching. Was that Venus? Why was his daughter with the likes of Luke Spencer, Stefan wondered as he turned to Alexis? "What was so urgent that it required me to be here?"

Chapter 8

Alex looked intently as his father walked into the club. His hand tightened involuntarily on Alexis' and he knew the hand gripping his shoulder firmly was that of Luke Spencer. V slipped onto the barstool beside Alex and he found himself comforted by the way these new friends had gathered around him. Thinking of Luke Spencer as a friend would have been impossible before this day but he had helped them fool Helena like the expert that he was an for that he would have Alex gratitude respect and admiration.

"Stefan." Alexis said quietly. Every move of the man she loved, every nuance was mirrored in his son. She couldn't do this in front of an audience. "Luke may we use your office?" She asked. Luke and V were flushed and it was obvious that they had unfinished business. Alexis smiled as she allowed her thoughts to drift for the merest of moments. Could Luke and V be getting involved? Sure there was an age difference, but Alexis knew that they sizzled together.

"Of course darlin'" Luke replied easily. He didn't want to ruin his mood, she he just ignored the bat and focused instead on Venus. She was smiling in a most alluring manner and Luke realized that he was captivated. Falling for Venus would be entirely too easy, even for his battle scarred soul.

"Come on Stefan, Alex." Alexis said quietly. When her son moved within a foot of Stefan, Alexis had to look away. They were so much alike!

"Alexis please." Stefan tried again. "Will you please explain what is going on here?"

"I will brother. In Luke's office." Alexis assured as she gave her brother a gentle smile. As soon as father son walked into Luke's office Alexis took a deep breath. "Wish me luck you two."

"Alex?" Alexis pulled her son into a tight hug after she closed the door and pulled the blinds to Luke's office. "I love you." She said quietly as she searched for the words to inform Stefan of their past. She smiled as Alex perched on the edge of Luke's desk. Their son was a product of the very formal traditions of the family and the more relaxed atmosphere of growing up in Greece.

"Alexis what is this about. Is this young man your new…" Stefan searched for the words as he gave the boy a once over. He was handsome enough and there was something austere about him but something nagged at Stefan at the same time. "Paramour." He finally finished as he skewered Alex with a penetrating emerald gaze. 

Alexis let out a small peal of laughter as she shook her head. "Sit down Stefan. I know you don't care for the accommodations but trust me you'll need the support." As Stefan gave Alexis a puzzled look, he sank into one the chair closest to Alex. Good God, the boy was almost young enough to be Alexis son, Stefan thought as he eyed the younger man and the protective way he watched over the very capable Alexis.

"What I am about to tell you Stefan must stay in this room for now." Alexis began. "I have legal documentation to prove everything and when I'm done we can get that documentation if you like. Additionally none of us should leave this club unguarded while Helena is on the warpath. Do you understand me?"

Stefan met Alexis' eyes and nodded. Though he had yet to be informed of the man's identity, he knew that this revelation. Whatever it was would be huge and life transforming.

~*~

"I'm outside now." The thick accent echoed in the woods outside Port Charles as the man spoke into a portable headset. "No, he has no idea I am here but mark my words, we will rescue them." With a heavy sigh, the man disconnected the connection. Why of all the assignments had he drawn this particular partner on this particular assignment, Duke Lavery shook his head in exasperation as his partner radioed him again. "Wolf, we need to keep our distance. We cannot be radioing back and forth like this or we risk losing both of them." Wolf and Raven, Duke shook his head in amusement at their code names. His partner was part wolf and part fox and as intensely personally involved as he was. They had just tracked Faison to this lair and had been getting the lay of the land before storming in. They had to get Lucky and Anna out soon. From the surveillance tapes, they knew both were bruised, beaten and malnourished.

"We wait until nightfall." The sharp voice of his partner echoed. "Remember Lavery I have more history and I am your senior officer." He wasn't about to let his partner win this one alone. The stakes were too high. They had to work together and forget their past rivalry for Lucky and they woman they had both loved and lost.

"I know Scorpio." Duke said on a sigh. I could have been worse. Neither of them could have been assigned to this case. Watching from the sidelines would have been far more painful then working together. "We'll get them out tonight" Duke assured.

Anna tossed and turned in Lucky's bed. Her waking vigil over the young man had given way to exhaustion and she found herself having a strangely recurring dream. Robert and Duke were in a room of all white and each beckoned her. She had this dream with increasing frequency and a part of her always wondered if it wasn't death and the afterlife beckoning her. Anna opened her eyes slowly. She always forced herself to wake up when having that dream, as if in her slumbering state she would move to the next life if she didn't do anything about it. She reached over to feel Lucky's forehead. He was cool and seemed in a restful sleep so she stood so as to not disturb him and walked into her own quarters.

"Robert, Duke I don't know what the dream means but I do miss both of you. I miss you both so much, the happiness and security I felt in your arms. I was always safe with you both." Anna closed her eyes as she conjured up images of her dark Scotsman. "Our honeymoon Duke. I remember being in the heather with you, my head on your chest and our hands entwined. That was peace and happiness." As a smile worked it's way cross her bruised face, Anna felt younger and for a moment, she could imagine herself in Duke's arms. 

"And you Robert, my sarcastic Australian soulmate, I miss you too, luv." Anna wrapped her arms around herself as her body suffused with warmth. She could almost imagine Duke and Robert with her now. "Watch over Robin for me will you, luv. Faison would have her by my side here and I cannot allow that." She smiled at the memory of him in the light gray tuxedo and tails he had worn the day Anna became Robert's again. "I can still smell the roses in the Quartermaine gardens Robert. Do you remember our wedding? And the way Dominique became so upset?" Anna sighed. "Wherever you and Dominique are, give her my best Robert."

Robert and Duke listened to the transmission from inside the compound with tears running down both of their faces. They had lost so much time with Anna, so many lost years. Neither man realized that their transmitters were still on until the heard each other's whispered words of love and encouragement to the woman they loved. 

Chapter 9

Stefan stared at Alexis and the boy for a long time. "Will someone tell me what is going on?" He finally hissed. His patience was gone, giving way to frustration and annoyance about Alexis' silence on what was obviously a huge matter. He was unable to process the fluttering he felt in his chest, and the anxiety coursing through his veins. "Please Alexis." He lowered his voice. "Cease this drama immediately"

Alexis watched the man she loved carefully before turning to her son. "Stefan, I need you to meet a very special man in my life." When Stefan started to speak, Alexis put a finger up in silence. "Let me finish you impatient man." 

Alexis pulled her son into a comforting hug before facing Stefan and continuing her tale. "Do you remember the night so many years ago? Stavros had battered me and you found me on the beach?"

As realization dawned in the green of Stefan's eyes, Alexis could sense his trembling before she saw the tremors overtake him. "How?" Stefan asked in a hoarse voice. He didn't need Alexis to explain away the boy's relationship to her. With the briefest of smiles, Stefan wondered how he hadn't seen it upon first glance at the boy. He had his mother's features.

"Is he mine or Stavros'?" Stefan asked quietly. He had known Stavros would often try to force Alexis, but had thought it too painful to ask for details.

Alexis was taken aback for a moment. She had never assumed Stefan would think for a moment that she and Stavros had engaged in that type of relationship. "He's yours Stefan and there's more, he's the full and legal heir."

"How?" Stefan whispered as he stood slowly and moved toward the young man who looked at least as confused as he was.

~*~

As they absorbed the sunshine from the comfortably warm Greek day, Laurel continued to lean against Ari's hand. He had started with the gentle pressure against her back then gradually started drawing circles. It dawned upon Laurel suddenly that he was as starving for affection as she was. With a tender touch, she turned and pulled him into a hug. She hadn't even recalled being held and all of a sudden that was the most important act for her to experience.

Ari stiffened for a moment as the intimate contact then pulled her more snugly to him. "I am here " he whispered into his hair, even as he inwardly cursed himself. He was far too emotionally involved in this young woman's life to back away. They had to escape…. but he needed a foolproof plan. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he was left to die in a prison somewhere or tortured to death by his at the hands of his sadistic employer and… He gave himself a mental shake as disturbing images entered his skull.

"Thank you." Laurel whispered as she gazed into his liquid chocolate eyes. Despite the fact that he was her jailer, Laurel was drawn to him and his very soft gentle eyes. She knew he would never hurt her as she knew her name was Laurel Spencer. In a move that surprised them both, Laurel gently pressed her lips to Ari's, leaning in close to fully taste him.

Ari sighed as the young girl urged his head to hers. He could be killed for this but try as he might; he had no willpower where this prisoner was concerned. He shook his head one time, slowly from side to side, then met her lips with his, applying gentle pressure. She opened her mouth under his, sighing gently as his tongue gently stroked one corner of her mouth and slid along her teeth to stroke the opposite corner. She tasted of honey and sweetness, things long forbidden to him. This was simply madness! Ari tore his head away from Laurel's and the girls hurt expression caused rage to flood through him. What had he done?

Ari walked a few steps away and tried to control his breathing. "Laurel can you come over here?" He asked quietly, deliberately phrasing his statement as a question rather than an order. As she stood next to him, he had to force himself not to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

"We cannot do that Laurel, not until you are freed." He said in a quiet voice. "I will get you out of here somehow. Trust in me little one." Laurel almost thought she imagined the words until he squeezed her hand gently.

"You promise?" She asked as she glanced down to the ground, for fear that looking into his eyes would be her undoing.

"Yes Laurel I promise." Ari declared quietly. "And we will get Lucky out somehow."  


~*~

Anna awoke slowly after dozing for a short time. She sighed and turned to look at the young man beside her, brushing his hair back tenderly. Her experience with Lucky had been so amazing, so tender and sensual. Anna hadn't wanted to stop where they had, but she knew it was for the best that they had put the breaks on when they had. He could still go home a virgin if they even got out of their hell.

As Lucky's blue eyes fluttered open and focused on hers, Anna couldn't help but smile. "Hello luv, looks like we took a nap." She said. Even though she tried to resist him, her thumb moved over his lush lips. No man should have such overtly sexy a pout, she thought as the pad of her thumb transformed his knowing smirk into a near-pout of need.

"You're a tease." Lucky groaned, responding to the unspoken resolution that they would not be intimate again. He nipped her thumb lightly before gazing into her eyes. "Give me a reason to stop." He pleaded as his body reacted to the closeness of her.

"Because I need to just hold you." Anna replied as desperation creeped into her no-nonsense tone. She needed him in every forbidden way but she couldn't take his whole virginity. That belonged to his girlfriend or a woman to come, not a rotting corpse of humanity stuck in a living hell.

"All right." Lucky replied, his own tone rife with desperation. He pulled her naked form against his own and pulled the covers over both of them. "I won't let you go sweetheart."

~*~

The raven watched the wolf eating a small meal at their command post a few miles from Faison's lair. Both men had been nearly silent as the sounds of Anna's lovemaking had reached their transmitters. That coupled with the fact that the director wanted Faison's plane further away from US land then it was currently had the men in a glummer mood then they had been in quite some time. 

"When do we storm?" Duke asked Robert quietly. They needed to get in there and get the Spencer kid away from Anna. Time was of the essence now, more than ever. 

"Couple hours." Robert said looking at his watch. He wanted to bond with this guy, his rival, against the upstart Spencer teen, but he just didn't know what to say. How was it that he and Duke, both fully grown experienced men, had been tossed over in favor of a kid?

"We'll get her out." Duke assured. He gave Robert an ironic grin. "And she'll be fighting over us in no time." His Scottish burr softened as he placed an arm on Robert's shoulder. "She did it because she wanted to feel connected with us."

"But which of us she was thinking about is the important question." Robert replied in a serious tone.

Chapter 10

"It's a very long story Stefan." Alexis began as she watched father and son sizing each other up. "There is time for that later. Stefan, meet your son, Alexandre Darius Stefanovich Cassadine, otherwise known as Alex Davis Cassadine. Alex, meet your father Stefan Darius Mikkosovich Cassadine, the true and rightful prince."

Stefan lightly grasped the young man's upper arms as he looked into his son's dark green eyes. "My son." He whispered as one hand drifted up to stroke Alex's cheek, marveling at the slight roughness that belied the stubble under the surface of the golden skin. He had a son and his son was a man, old enough to shave, old enough to have been formed as a man. And Stefan hadn't even known he existed.

Closing his eyes against the unexpected wave of pain, Stefan gathered the young man close. "I want to know everything about you." He said in a reverent tone. "My son." As one hand held the boy close, the other reached for Alexis' hand.

"What do you want to know?" Alex asked in a shaky voice. The transatlantic flight, the accidental run in with Helena, the confrontation with Spencer, and now the surprise knowledge of his father all weighed heavily on his mind. As he rested in his father's embrace he felt a completeness that he had only felt a few times. "I'm home." Alex said in a voice of wonder.

"Yes darling, you are." After a moment's hesitation, Alexis allowed herself to share the embrace. She hung onto the two shaking men that were her life, wishing she had been able to make this reunion happen so much sooner.

~*~

"Luke I feel very out of place here." V ventured as she glanced to the closed door. "Could we leave Claude here and give them privacy otherwise?"

Luke glanced at the closed door, knowing that V was right. As much as he disliked Cassadine, he really liked Alexis' spirit and the kid…. well he had impressed Luke as well. He was cool under pressure all right. Plus, he'd be able to spend some quality time with his redhead. What did he have to lose?

"All right Smokey. Your place or mine?" Luke asked with a flirtatious wink.

V's eyes widened perceptibly. "Your…My….. What?" She asked in shock. She desired Luke but didn't expect complete gratification so soon.

"Just for dinner darlin'" Luke assured. Her innocence was so endearing to him. What a far cry from some of the worldly and jaded women he'd associated with in the past. "Just for dinner." Luke repeated in a tone of gentle assurance. He wouldn't rush her though he would have her before the night was out.

"Just for Dinner?" V arched a brow to Luke before nodding. "We'll see about just for dinner and my place is fine."

V started fidgeting as Luke gave her an enigmatic smile, but walked over to the bar to first write a note that he gave to Claude, then as he disappeared downstairs. When Luke came back a few minutes later and handed V a bottle, she had to smile. He had picked up some of the better champagne the club had to offer.

"You don't need this?" V asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Got plenty more downstairs. "Luke assured as he reached for her coat. "Shall we?"

"We shall." V gave him a small smile as he helped her put her coat on in a very gentlemanly way. "Thank you very much sir." She murmured in a surprised tone before she took his arm. She didn't know what the night had to offer, but she knew it would be interesting to say the least.

~*~  
Lucky lay cradling Anna for a long time. He didn't know how to verbalize his thoughts and gratitude for the uniqueness of their encounter. He didn't know what it meant either, or how to deal with the feelings, both innocent and carnal, that were racing through his body and advancing on his soul. He had a crush on Anna for a long time, but somehow his feelings were turning into a more intense attraction, even love. Could he be falling in love with a woman his parents' age? Did it matter when they were likely to die in this hell?

Anna snuggled in the young man's embrace, a curious feeling of satisfaction and longing running through her. Lucky was so young, yet he had needs, needs she could not deny any more, needs that called out to hers. They were two ships in a vast ocean together. It wasn't as if Duke and Robert were here to rescue them. Anna flushed at that thought. She had never been a woman in need of a rescue often in the past. But now…. facts were facts. She and Lucky would have a nearly impossible time getting out if they didn't have some kind of help from outside. She and Lucky were so isolated that they didn't even know how many guards watched over them when Faison had left the premises.

As Lucky's arms tightened around Anna, she allowed herself to look back upon their tender time together. Lucky had been an amazing lover, and she had been tempted to go the whole way with him. Still, it was a good thing that she hadn't. His true love deserved that. When she got them out, and she knew she would get them out somehow, he could go to his girlfriend and their bond need never be spoken about again. They could let go and just be friends. But, Anna mused as she looked into Lucky's clear blue eyes; did she want to be just friends? 

"What's wrong? You look so serious." Lucky remarked as Anna met his eyes again.

"Just thinking luv, about all of this." Anna allowed.

"About how good it was and how much it hurts that we can't again?" Lucky asked recklessly.

"Yes luv." Anna replied quietly. "And about how a part of you has my heart and always will."

Chapter 11

Alex settled in his father's embrace, memorizing every nuance of Stefan, his warmth, his scent, the way his arms felt as they banded tightly around Alex's midsection. He had never expected to see his father and the fact that he was finally with the most unlikely of fathers led a surreal edge to the meeting that blurred the edges.

Stefan reached out to touch Alexis' cheek. His heart had never been so full before and as he brushed a tendril of Alexis' hair back, he felt a surge of love that almost physically weakened. him "Thank you Alexis for giving me this precious gift."

Alexis backed away as her eyes filled with tears. She should never have kept father and son apart for so long. "Stefan it was literally the least I could do." Alexis whispered before backing away and fleeing to the other side of Luke's desk. She spied a picture of Lucky on Luke's desk and her tears started anew. Fathers and sons should never have been separated as Luke and Lucky had been, as Stefan and Alex had been.

As the woman they loved sobbed, both men broke their embrace to move to her. Stefan halted as his son overtook him and sank to his knees in front of Alexis. "It's ok mother." Alex whispered before taking Alexis' hands in his own. "You did the best you could. You would never have chosen this." When Alexis just sobbed even louder, Alex wrapped both arms around her and rocked her back and forth slowly.

Stefan clasped his hands behind his back for a moment. Emotional impotence was a new feeling for him, and it was a feeling he didn't care for. It took supreme effort to stand his ground and not approach Alexis and their son, but Stefan instinctively knew that this was a mother and son moment and instead studied the tender way their offspring cared for his mother.

Alex took Alexis hands in his again and rubbed them gently. "Mother I had everything I might have wished for growing up, except a father. Now you have gifted me with him. There are no regrets. Do not let this magic moment be tainted with the what could have beens."

Alexis looked into her child's clear eyes and nodded slowly. "All right darling. You are so wise for one of your years." She whispered as her hand cupped his cheek. 

Stefan quietly moved closer and handed Alexis a snowy white handkerchief. "Are you all right?" Stefan asked gently as he took her elbow in a show of support. So many years had passed between their initial closeness and the distance that had spread between them, but now both knew this was the time for a new beginning.

~*~

Laurel watched pensively as the sun hovered on the horizon, a yellow sphere that appeared to be bobbing on the waters of the Aegean Sea as she hurriedly sketched the scene. She and Ari had been out of doors all day. First, they had enjoyed the relative seclusion of the courtyard, then after dinner al fresco Ari had promised her a special treat and they had walked out to the western gardens to watch the sunset. Laurel brought her sketchbook outside with her and started sketching Ari, who had sprawled out on the emerald grass. He was s study in relaxation and looked so much younger as his guard was slowly let down.

"What are you drawing?" Ari asked quietly. He'd known the young woman had done sketching, but he had no idea how good she was. As Laurel slowly turned the picture to show him, Ari was stunned. The sketch was obviously in the early stages but Laurel had somehow captured his heart and spirit in her simple strokes of pen and ink. "That is wonderful." Ari said with a small smile. He wished he could see the world through her eyes.

"Thank you." Laurel said simply. She immediately decided to gift her young protector with the picture when it was completed. "Will you tell me now how you came to be here?"

Ari frowned and hesitated for some moments. As Laurel studied him, she became concerned over the play of emotions that passed over his face. "Are you all right?" she asked gently.

"I should have been one of them." Ari started his explanation in a halting tone

"One of who?" Laurel asked, even though she knew the answer. "Are you a Cassadine?"

Ari nodded and wrapped his arms around his knees as the sun disappeared over the horizon. Laurel let him sit alone for some moments then moved to stroke his hair. She instinctively knew his story would be a hard and painful one to tell. "Will you tell me?" she asked gently.

Ari turned to look at the woman child who owned his heart in a few short stolen moments of peace. "I will tell you everything." He whispered in a resigned tone. "Because I am yours."

~*~

Robert let out an involuntary shiver as Anna said a part of her heart would always belong to lucky. "How could she do that?" Duke asked as he stood beside Robert. Frisco, Samantha Wells, and Sean were guarding the other side of the compound but Duke and Robert would be the ones to make the entry and grab.

"I don't know mate." Robert said, his Australian accent sharp in the night air. "But we'll just have to change that." His voice sounded a lot more uncertain to his ears than it should have. They weren't losing Anna to a kid even if he was the spitting image of Luke Spencer. "Let's just rescue them Duke." Robert said heavily. He felt a certain kinship with his sometimes rival for Anna's affections and their professional respect had growing into a sometimes guarded yet close friendship.

"All right." Duke said as he primed the tear gas canister he held. When Robert nodded and the door was removed from its hinges by a few ounces of plastique explosive, Duke lobbed the canister in. They didn't expect there were any guards lurking, but one could ever be sure. This would ensure their safe entry to Lucky and Anna's holding cell. With a final nod, both men slipped their gas masks on and moved into the steel walled compound.

Lucky was just drifting to sleep when a tremendous boom shook their prison. "Anna what the hell was that?" Lucky asked as he bolted up and held Anna protectively under one arm. Either the cavalry had found them, as impossible as that seemed or Faison was ready to dispose of them.

"I don't know luv." Anna said as she scrambled up and pulled on a pair of Lucky's boxers and a tshirt. As she turned she was glad to see that he was hurriedly dressing as well. He looked so little boy all of a sudden. An air of vulnerability clung to Lucky and brought out both mother and lover in Anna. "We'll make it through Lucky I promise you." 

The lovers turned to the door as if they could sense silent footfalls that signaled the approach of the unknown. Anna pulled Lucky into her arms protectively as the door opened and the identities of the invaders became clear. "Oh My God no no please not you." She said in hysteria before going limp in Lucky's arms.

Chapter 12

V Ardanowski stretched slowly and looked over at her companion. He was so cute and innocent in sleep. It was hard to imagine that he had spent the last hour teaching her the carnal mysteries of life. V shivered and cuddled close to his warm form. 

Luke Spencer opened one eye slowly. "Hi darlin' did we sleep a long time?" he turned to look at V, propping himself up on an elbow. Somehow they had stumbled from her living room couch into her bed. Luke smiled as he studied the blond wood of the sleigh bed. She had this childlike romantic quality about her, and Luke was so attracted to her blend of innocence and sultriness.

V pulled the sheet over herself quickly, suddenly self conscious of her nudity. "Only about twenty minutes." She replied as she burrowed down into the soft mattress.

"So we have all night?" Luke asked suggestively leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Well." V frowned before meeting Luke's eyes. "I have some work to do tonight. I need to go out to Jake's to check out a new band and um…" she glanced over to her WSB issued laptop and blushed guiltily. "I have some email and things to check." 

Luke blinked a few times. "Are you sure everything is all right?" he asked gently. V's expression had turned from acceptance warmth and a tinge of embarrassment to guarded. It was as if a wall had descended, separating them from each other emotionally.

V nodded quickly. She couldn't let on that she was a WSB agent, not yet, perhaps not ever. Still, she was determined not to have secrets with the man in her bed. "Luke I um….can't get out of my job responsibilities. I wish that I could but I made a promise to my employer and I hold my promises very highly." Her heart sank as Luke frowned. "But Luke." She began as she touched his arm tentatively "I want you by my side there. Will you come to Jakes with me? I know they're your competition but still…" She trailed off.

Luke grinned in relief. She wasn't rejecting him because of his age or because he hadn't lived up to her romantic expectations in bed, she was just worried that he wouldn't be at home at Jakes. "I'd love to go with you darlin'. Jake and I have an understanding. You might even say we're old friends."

V breathed in deeply and turned to Luke. "Thank you." She said softly before kissing his chest gently. "Would you like a shower? We should consider food and then get out there if we don't want to miss the first set."

Luke pulled V up. "I'd like that. Let's share." He grinned wickedly as he pulled V toward the bathroom. "Bubba will thank us later"

V sighed, her eyes fixed upon her computer as she was pulled toward the shower. How was she ever going to read her urgent emails now?

~*~

Lucky barely caught Anna as he collapsed; his gaze riveted on the invaders. "How did you….you aren't supposed to be here." He stammered. His gaze went from the blond to the darker haired one and he held Anna closer. "Please, please don't hurt us." He begged softly.

"Don't hurt the lovers? Why would I do a thing like that?" Helena Cassadine asked as she approached Lucky slowly. "Come on Lucky, release your grip on your new woman. How positively oedipal." Helena chuckled softly as she measured the young man's strength and prowess.

"What a video you and Anna offered us earlier." Faison added as he, too moved closer. He licked Helena's neck slowly, smiling as the fear in Lucky Spencer's eyes turned to disgust. "You have defiled my woman and for that you will pay." He said, his tone menacing, his hands roaming over Helena's curves.

"Pay how?" Lucky asked, forcing calmness into his tone. As he felt Anna stirring, he gently set her back on her feet, keeping his arms tight around her.

Anna settled against Lucky's masculine warmth as her head cleared. "It's over." She said crisply as she watched the dastardly duo groping one another. "That explosion we heard a few minutes ago surely means something and I don't think that was something your side created."

Helena and Faison exchanged an uneasy look. "That is none of your business." Faison said as he advanced. "We're going for a little trip. When we get there you, Anna, will be mine willingly. I want to see you respond to a man like you respond to this child." Faison growled.

"Find me a man and I'll consider it." Anna said. It took her a moment for her to recognize the two men that suddenly appeared in the doorway. Their faces were covered by gas masks; still they were instantly recognizable to her. All Anna could do was smile even as Faison's hand came into contact with her face.

~*~

"So come on, talk." Laurel said encouragingly. She had settled against Ari's strong chest as they watched darkness blanket the expanse of sky. Stars twinkled in the sky and a cool sea breeze made Laurel snuggle in closer. Ari had been silent for maybe ten minutes and she was getting concerned that he had just closed off.

"I scarcely know where to begin." Ari said, a heavy sigh in his voice.

"How about with where you fit into the Cassadines." She asked gently. For some unknown and frightening reason Laurel felt totally at home with Ari. He was so different from Faison and though he held her captive, Laurel knew she would soon attain freedom with him, hand in hand.

"I scarcely know where to begin." Ari's voice was thick with emotion. Nobody in his life had ever wanted to hear his story; nobody had ever cared enough to speak to him beyond near constant orders. This young woman was his heart, his soul, his salvation. As he met her eyes, a peace came over him and Ari knew that she would not shun him when she heard the tale of his life.

"Just relax." Laurel urged, turning to face him. When Ari didn't move, Laurel rested her chin on his chest and stretched out across his reclining form. She had never enjoyed such closeness with another human and it was both intoxicating and unnerving.

"As you may or may not know, I am Helena Cassadine's assistant." Ari took Laurel's nod as an encouragement to continue. "Or more accurately I am nearly her slave. You see, Helena knows things about my family, things that could destroy all of us."

"What sorts of things. She's a Cassadine and you're a Cassadine. What can she know?" Laurel felt as if she was reaching for something that hovered just out of her grasp.

"Perhaps I should back up. " Ari replied with a small smile. "My full name is Aristotle Gregor Mikkosovich Cassadine. I am the son of Mikkos Cassadine and his long time mistress. Kristen Bergmann Nilsson. I am his bastard son and if I do not follow her rules, my sister Natasha and I will die."

Chapter 13

Stefan held his newfound family for a few precious moments before reluctantly letting them go. "We should make plans. As we all know, Helena is dangerous. I need to arrange protection for you both before she realizes how precious you both are to me."

Alexis flushed at his tenderly toned declaration. "Our son has already had a few run ins with the black widow." She admitted as she met his eyes. Stay calm, she mentally projected to Stefan, wondering how he would take the news.

Stefan whirled to Alex and physically looked him over carefully. "Did she hurt you?" He queried in a worried tone, sounding strangely out of breath. He ran his hands expertly over Alex chest and arms before looking deeply into his eyes. "You are unharmed?"

"I am fine father." Alex said easily. "We were on the same flight over and spoke a short while. Then, she stooped in here and one of the patrons acted as if she was my fiancee. Helena has no idea who I am. Please don't worry."

"Thank goodness." Stefan mussed the younger man's hair affectionately as he released a pent-up breath. He had formed such a bond with his son in such a short amount of days. The force of his love for the two people that stood before him literally took his breath away. "We will need to ensconce both of you at Wyndamere. You will be safest there while we tend to all of the details."

"I suppose you are correct." Alexis sighed at the thought of living in the gothic mansion. Though it was an inherent part of Stefan she had never warmed to the darkness of the mansion. It creaked and rattled with alarming regularity and at times, even seemed to pulse with it's own life. "We'll need to bring Nikolas up to date on all of the events. It's the only fair way to handle this Stefan." Alexis said, silencing the protests before they came forth.

"Yes." Alex said quietly. "This will all be a rather large adjustment for him, and he should be allowed to do it around loved ones instead of out where Helena could taunt him." Gone was his earlier nonchalance about the frosty haired widow of the Cassadine clan; Alex now appreciated just how lethal she was. He had no intentions of getting caught in her lair.

"Well," Stefan started as he buried his reservations about Nikolas. He was clearly outnumbered in this battle. "I will ask him to accompany us for dinner. Then perhaps we can have a leisurely and calm discussion sharing all we know." He shot Alexis a meaningful glance. Even though his heart had softened to her, the fact that she had kept so much from him raised his ire. This was not something Stefan could easily forgive. As his eyes flickered over his son, he realized that he had to try. There was too much at stake and Stefan would not ruin his relationship with another son in his pursuit and defense of the Cassadine way.

~*~

Venus Ardanowski had the softest skin of any woman, Luke realized as she stepped into the steamy spray of the shower. He had not been with any woman since Tammy all those months ago, and was enjoying the subtleties of the fairer sex. V seemed totally relaxed in the shower, even mellow, though she did seem a little distracted.

Luke looked through the brightly colored bottles of bath gel that littered every inch of free counter space. The lady seemed to treat herself in small ways. Luke finally decided upon Victoria's Secret Strawberries and Champagne. The scent was classy without being overpowering and there was something about it that reminded him of his redhead. "I hope she has a bar of Ivory." He muttered. He didn't necessarily want to smell like alcohol and pink berries in the end.

"Here we go Smoky." He said as he entered the shower. V turned, giving him a sultry smile. For an innocent she certainly was getting the hang of this flirting thing. 

"What took you so long?" V asked as Luke squirted some of the cool liquid onto his hands. The scent was heady, and utterly so typical of V. He smoothed his hands over her back as he tried to calm himself against a feeling that was beginning to pulse and race through his body. 

"You have a million of these bottles darlin'." Luke replied. "I had to make sure I got the one that smelled the most like you." He breathed deeply a few times. The heat of the shower seemed to be getting to him. It was as if he couldn't suck enough air into his lungs.

"Luke are you all right?" V's expression of sexual interest turned into one of concern as she watched his face. Luke didn't seem to be in pain exactly, but he was certainly in some discomfort.

"I'm fine Smoky." Luke lied cleanly. A sudden pain exploded in his side and he fell to his knees, his eyes filling with the terrified visage of his dead son. "Lucky?" 

~*~

As Anna tumbled to the ground, Lucky reached for her. She had an eerie smile upon her face, as she lay on the dirt floor, stunned. Lucky's instincts were on high alert and in one motion he pulled Anna up and against his back, wincing as she pulled away to stand beside him. Somehow the fact that she would not allow him to protect her seemed like the smallest of betrayals.

"Look Cesar." Helena said with a feral smile. "We have guests. Could it be the deceased Robert Scorpio and Duke Lavery? We should have set out the best china. I do wonder." Helena smiled lightly as she studied the men through their gas masks. "If they were privy to Anna and Lucky's nighttime games. Perhaps we should all watch the tape."

Anna paled as she watched the men; they couldn't have known…. could they? With a start, she realized she was holding Lucky's sweat soaked hand in a bruising grasp. "Sorry Lucky, she whispered as she disengaged their hands.

"Please don't." Lucky begged. Anna knew he was as frightened as she was. She turned to brush his hair back. "It will be fine luv. Robert and Duke will get us out of here in no time."

Faison stood with his arms crossed as he glared at Robert Scorpio. He and Mr. Lavery may have won the battle but they would never win the war. With the slightest of nods, he watched impassively as two of his men approached Anna's lovers from behind.

Robert sensed their presence a moment too late. As he turned, gun in hand, his gas mask was ripped off and a capsule dispersed under his nose. He fell to his knees, tears streaming out of his eyes. He could sense Duke doing the same beside him.

"Get them!" Anna screamed as the gas mask clad men ushered Helena and Faison out in a flash. She was shocked as Lucky gave chase immediately and followed. "We have to stop them Lucky." Anna said, panting with exertion. Her legs pumped as her feet slipped on the gravel, but the gap between she and Lucky and the men was gradually getting smaller. Lucky was much more athletic despite his beating, Anna realized and backed off giving him full freedom to run the length of the endless narrow corridor.

"They are getting closer, do something." Faison growled. His guards seemed unaware of the Spencer boy's proximity to them. "I didn't want to do this." He said in an exaggerated sigh before pulling out his gun. Even if he shot wildly chances were that the bullet would ricochet off one of the walls and still meet their mark. As he saw Anna fall back, Faison knew he had a short window of opportunity in which to fire, so he cocked the gun and shot three times rapidly.

"LUCKY!" Anna screamed. She saw the glint of metal of the barrel a moment before three small puffs of smoke erupted.

Lucky turned for a moment, wondering why there was so much terror in Anna's voice. Then, his body and mind stopped working as he was thrown against the wall. He was unconscious before his bleeding body hit the ground.

Chapter 14

"LUKE!" V watched in horror as her new boyfriend slid to the ground calling out his son's name. Did he think he was dying? WAS HE? She sank to the shower bottom beside him, turning on the cold tap on the shower before doing so. "Come on Luke." She urged as the icy droplets beat upon her back. "Wake up…it's all right. We have to get you out of this shower."

Luke opened his eyes slowly and blinked. The pain was still there, dull in its intensity. "I saw the cowboy." He said slowly, looking up at V. "I can't explain this but I was connected with Lucky for a moment.

"You were?" V asked, wondering for a moment if Luke was testing her. She had the information on her hard drive that proved that Lucky was alive and in Helena's and Faison's clutches. But no…. his pain had been too real. "What do you think it meant?"

"I don't know." Luke said with a small groan. "But I think he's alive. I know it doesn't make sense and I can't explain it. Laura always had the sight where he was concerned. I never did before but this was real. There were people around…Robert Scorpio.' Luke paled and shook his head. "No no Robert is dead, isn't he?" he asked helplessly. When his eyes met V's, she sighed.

V pulled Luke out of the shower gently and toweled him off. Even though it was a total breach of policy, she had to ease Luke's anguish. "Come on lets go into the other room." She said in a quiet voice.

"You don't look shocked that I'm havin' visions of my son." Luke said quietly. "You deal with crazies all day Smoky or is there somethin' you ain't sharin'?" She had a definite look of guilt in her eyes, Luke noted as he gave her his most piercing gaze. "What's goin' on Smoky. Come on spill." Instead of anger toward her, for whatever was being hidden from him, Luke's heart started to soar. Could his beloved son really be alive?

"Let's get into the other room first." V said grimly. It was just her luck to have found a wonderful man only to lose him, due to the bureau and their damnable rules. She watched the way Luke moved. Hope was evident in his every movement, every step. She didn't know how her words would impact him or his reaction but she knew her role had changed from agent to babysitter of a sort. Luke couldn't know Lucky's location or he could jeopardize the whole operation.

As soon as Luke had moved into the other room, V moved to her computer. After rapidly typing a series of passwords that gave her access to an encrypted area, she motioned Luke over. "I have some webcam images that are live." She shared. "And some from over the days. Sit down Luke I have to tell you something."

"Webcam? You're one of those internet people? What does that have to do with the cowboy?" Luke asked in a confused tone.

"It has everything to do." V sank to her knees, unaware and unashamed of their nakedness. "Luke, Lucky is alive. The WSB just located him in a compound run by Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison. 

~*~

"Mommy are you okay?" Lulu Spencer asked as she peered into Laura's face. Her mother's formerly serene featured were now contorted in a grimace. "Grandma, Nikky is mommy okay?" The little girl's worry was deepening by the moment. Lucky was an angel and God didn't need any more angels.

Nikolas watched his mother carefully. He had been dining with her as well as Lesley Lu and his grandmother when his mother had suddenly taken ill. "Do you want to lie down?" he inquired.

"No no Nikolas, I'm fine." Laura glanced around at the members of her family with a small smile. The pain in her side was slowly easing but the images of Lucky still danced around in her head. "It was the strangest thing…." She mused.

Lesley Webber caught the look in her daughter's eye. Perhaps she had been the most startled when Laura had bolted upright, calling Lucky's name and holding her side. Laura seemed in less distress now, but Lesley wanted to get to the bottom of what had happened. "Nikolas could you take Lesley Lu for some ice cream. Here." Lesley handed Nikolas ten dollars. "And buy her a coloring book. She was a very good girl today."

Nikolas looked at the money a moment before smiling and nodding. Surely his grandmother knew that he had enough money to buy Lulu some ice cream, but Nikolas would never insult her by refusing her money. "Thank you. We'll be back soon." He hoped Lesley would share what she had learned later.

As soon as her children were out the door, Laura turned to her mother. "Mom I know what you're thinking but really I'm fine."

Lesley measured her words carefully before speaking. "Darling why did you call Lucky's name? Did something suddenly remind you of him?"

Free of the children for a short time, Laura allowed herself to let her guard down. "I saw him for a split second mom, and felt some pain along my side. It was as if he'd been hurt and I could feel him."

"But surely you know darling….he's gone." Lesley reminded in a sadly firm voice.

"We thought you were dead too mom." Laura reminded in a firm tone. "Something is going on and I intend to get to the bottom of this. She reached for the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Lesley asked in a gentler tone

"Luke's cell phone." Laura replied. "I intend to share this with him and see what he thinks.

~*~

"My full name is Aristotle Gregor Mikkosovich Cassadine. I am the son of Mikkos Cassadine and his long time mistress. Kristen Bergmann Nilsson. I am his bastard son and if I do not follow her rules, my sister Natasha and I will die." Ari's words hung in the air for a moment as Laurel gaped at him.

  
"You're Mikkos son?" She asked slowly. It took her a moment to put together the Cassadine history she had acquired in her years with Helena. "Mikkos was Helena's husband right? You're Helena's stepson and she is blackmailing you?"

Ari sighed, moving closer still to the young woman. He needed the comfort she so readily offered more than he ever had in his life. "Well not blackmailing." Ari allowed. "It's very complex. My sister is in constant danger from the woman and somehow I was spared." He gave Laurel a look of distaste before continuing. How would she feel to know that he was sleeping with the enemy quite literally?

"You were spared because you're a hunk and Helena wants you to be at her beck and call right?" Laurel supplied. She had heard the many stories about Helena and her virile male assistant.

"Basically." Ari sighed. "She told me when I turned sixteen that if I wanted to protect my sister, I would go into service for her. While I considered it, an attempt was made on Alexis' life. What other choice did I have?"

"None." Laurel admitted snuggling close. "How can you enter into a relationship with me knowing that it might get both of us as well as your sister killed?"

Chapter 15

"LUCKY!" Anna screamed. She saw the glint of metal of the barrel a moment before three small puffs of smoke erupted.

Lucky turned for a moment, wondering why there was so much terror in Anna's voice. Then, his body and mind stopped working as he was thrown against the wall. He was unconscious before his bleeding body hit the ground.

Lucky groaned and sank top the ground in one motion as Faison, Helena and gang kept moving along with out even a backward glance. Anna gave them her dirtiest look. She could give chase and possibly be shot or she could help one of the three injured men in her life. There was no other course of action she realized as she sank to her knees and ripped the hem of Lucky's

t-shirt.

"Hang on sweetheart." He was so pale. So lifeless as he lay there so still. "Oh Lucky come on. You have so much to live for. Don't leave me now, darling." She pushed his hair back with tenderness before pulling his shirt up. One wound seemed to have torn though the flesh at his hip and there were spreading circles of red at his shoulder and thigh. She went to work quickly, tearing his shirt into strips before working on the bottom of hers. "Come on honey, stay with me." That phrase became her mantra as she tried to breathe life into him via her sparse nursing skills.

Duke groaned as the stinging in his eyes intensified. "Anna?" He called out hoarsely. "Could you get us some water so we can flush our eyes?" He took his gas mask off and reached out, encountering a masculine hand. "Robert?"

"Yeah it's me." Robert replied, a slight bite sharpening his Australian accent. She ran off. She or Lucky have been shot I think and we can't bloody see to help them."

"Well." Duke took a deep breath and groaned. "Backup should be in soon. Anna are you all right?" His voice echoed through the narrow chambers.

Anna's head snapped up as the Scottish voice reached her ears. She couldn't help the small smile that crossed her face at the thought of Duke being alive. She had taken his death so hard…" Yes Duke, I'm uninjured. I'll be back to help you both as soon as I can. Lucky needs me."

"So do we." Robert muttered. He knew he sounded like a petulant child, but he was upset by these developments. It was bad enough that he had to share Anna's attentions with Duke but with Lucky? It was so outrageous.

Anna shook her head as Robert's mutter made it's way through the corridors. It was amazing how sound traveled. Helena and Fasion had likely heard every whispered word. Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Anna set to saving Lucky's life. "Come on honey. Fight for me Lucky, for us. I can't have a future with you if you aren't here. Think of the reactions of your family when they find out you're alive. Think of how they'll feel when they hear we're a couple."

"Who's a couple?" Frisco Jones asked before hugging his old friend tightly. "Tell me all while I help Lucky here. Sean, see to Robert and Duke." He gave Anna a grim look. "They tried the gas on our guys too. We lost them." As he buried his head in her surprisingly fragrant hair, Frisco almost sobbed. "Welcome back old friend. You've been missed."

~*~

"Well then." Stefan was loath to break up the family moment happening at Luke's club, but time was of the essence. The sooner he had Alex and Alexis onto Spoon Island; the sooner he could protect them adequately. "I'll have someone pick up your bags at the Port Charles hotel and are yours there too Alex?"

"Yes sir." Alex didn't yet feel comfortable with his father. Stefan was so stiff, so restrained. It was a contract to the cautious watchfulness that he had become accustomed to on the island. The guards had always been on patrol but otherwise there was an air of relaxation that had been his existence thusfar.

"Good then." Stefan tried to give the boy his most assuring look. Alex had an air about him that seemed much more like his paternal side at time. "Are you all right, son. You seem…"

"Like you?" Alex finished with a small smile.

"Well…." Stefan paused then nodded. "Yes." He had never seen his remoteness in the same light as he was now.

Alex felt the tension emanating from his father and searched for a way to relieve it. "I'm pretty relaxed normally but with the new atmosphere and such, I guess I'm just looking for a way to retain control of the situation."

"How very Cassadine." Alexis quipped as she laced her hands under both of theirs arms. "We should go gentlemen. The longer we stay here the less safe it becomes."

"Yes." Stefan agreed. "And there is much to do. We must arrange a special dinner, get Nikolas updated on all the events of today and arrange for added security for you both. I would also like to know all the information you have for me Alexis."

"There is time for explanations. We have forever." Alexis asserted as she hugged them both. "Let's go home family."

~*~ 

As soon as Luke had moved into the other room, V moved to her computer. After rapidly typing a series of passwords that gave her access to an encrypted area, she motioned Luke over. "I have some webcam images that are live." She shared. "And some from over the days. Sit down Luke I have to tell you something."

"Webcam? You're one of those internet people? What does that have to do with the cowboy?" Luke asked in a confused tone.

"It has everything to do." V sank to her knees, unaware and unashamed of their nakedness. "Luke, Lucky is alive. The WSB just located him in a compound run by Helena Cassadine and Cesar Faison. 

Luke could hear the blood roaring through his veins as V's words entered his brain. His heart started pounding double time as he allowed himself to believe the unbelievable. "Lucky's alive?" His voice shook with his happiness.

"Yes he is." V said quietly.

"Lucky's alive." Luke repeated as he convinced himself of the fact, the tears welling in his eyes. "Where is he V? I have to see him right now."

V looked down then away. "He's not accessible now Luke. Helena and Fasion have been holding him prisoner. It seems they were the ones to fake his death. The WSB is doing a raid on the compound and should have him free any time now. They're calling me when Lucky is in their custody."

Luke looked at V for a long moment as he absorbed her news. "Custody? Is he hurt?"

"He's weak and over the time he has been with them, he's been beaten, but he'll be fine." She placed a hand on his knee, heartened when Luke didn't pull away. "Luke, your son has changed in his time with them. We've seen that in the week or so we've known he is alive."

"Change how?" Luke was still stunned by the influx of information.

"Matured, hardened…." V searched for the right words. "He has an edge now Luke, an edge he's had to build against what those people put him through, I'm certain it wasn't pretty."

Luke swallowed hard as he moved to the window and looked out. "My kid has been out there, hurt and alone for a long time and I didn't know it. How can I ever heal him?"

"Time and love Luke." V moved to him and wrapped her arms around his torso from behind. "You will help him to heal with time and love. If any father can help his son, I know you can."

Chapter 16

"Come on Luke." Laura tapped her foot anxiously. She couldn't help wondering if time was of the essence here. She had the strangest feeling that every minute counted in ways she could not even imagine. She closed her eyes and rubbed them wearily. Suddenly she saw another teen, a child who looked very much like her beloved second son. The girl was leaning in comforting a man with wavy dark hair. When the man looked up, Laura gasped.

"What, what is it Laura?" Lesley asked as she clutched her daughter's hand. 

"I saw someone else mom. A girl about 16 years old. She was with Helena's assistant. What does all of this mean?" She asked in a frustrated voice.

Lesley looked at her daughter for a moment before grabbing a piece of scrap paper and writing a hurried note. "Come on Laura. Forget the phone. You know how bad Luke is with that phone." Lesley said in a determined tone. "We're going to look for that pink monstrosity of a car. How hard will it be to find in this town?"

Laura nodded and hung up the phone. I suppose you're right, mom. I have a feeling that time is an important factor here though I cannot imagine why."

As they rushed to Laura's car, she wondered where their search for Luke should begin. "Let's start at the club, mom. Claude may know where he is." Laura reluctantly got into the passenger seat as her mother waved her off. It wouldn't be very safe for Laura to drive anyway. What if she was hit with another dream or pain?

They started to make their way through the streets of their town when Lesley suddenly made a sharp right turn into the Outback parking lot. "Mom what are you doing?" Laura asked the moment before she spotted Luke's car. "I can't imagine why he's here." Laura said in a confused tone.

"We'll find out soon enough." Lesley added as she saw the silhouette of her son in law in an upstairs room. "He's up there instead of in the restaurant. Who lives there?"

Laura thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Katherine Bell used to live there but I don't think anyone has since." As her followed her mother's gaze she too saw the silhouette of Luke as well as another unrecognizable form. She was shocked to feel jealousy welling up inside her. "I can't place her." She said faintly, before getting out of the car.

"Come on darling you can do this." Lesley seemed to understand Laura's stress about her ex husband and eased her along gently.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this." Laura muttered as they ascended the stairs.

"You have to be darling." Lesley replied. In truth, she wasn't sure if anyone was prepared for what she felt would be some major changes in all of their lives.

~*~

Luke reveled in the feel of V against him as his mind raced. He couldn't pinpoint what emotion was most prevalent in his heart. He kept fluctuating between fury, pain, loss, excitement, hope and anticipation. Then the thirst for vengeance was bubbling under his skin. He would kill Helena and Faison for hurting his boy! He rested his head against V's russet curls and let out an unearthly howl of emotion. Even he couldn't discern if the howl was from the happy sad or angry emotions.

V shivered when she heard Luke's expulsion and tightened her arms around her. His anger toward her would come given time but for the moment. She would give him what comfort and support he wanted and needed. As she rubbed his back, she aborbed his trembles inward. "Luke he will be okay. I promise you. If we had known sooner…." She trailed off as she realized the hollowness of her words.

"I know you would have told me." In truth, Luke didn't know, but with the flood of emotion encompassing him, he couldn't even deal with V's betrayal right now. "Where is he? When can I see him?" He asked as his tears felled unchecked.

"As soon as the agents on site call me Luke, we'll go there ok? You'll be the first face he sees in freedom. I promise you that."

"Thank you." Luke whispered into here hair.

~*~

Laura and Lesley both stood in shock as they heard Luke's cry. "Luke!" Laura yelled as she raced up the stairs. She pounded on the door for a moment and when she didn't get an answer, she reached frantically for her hairpins. "Please be all right Luke." Laura whispered as she picked the lock. It yielded easily and she rushed toward the back rooms, her mother on her heels.

"Luke!" Laura called again as she burst over the threshold of the room. Of all the possible scenarios running through her mind, she never could have imagined this one. Luke was damp and gloriously naked. He was also wrapped around an equally naked female form. When the woman turned, shocked at the intrusion, Laura saw V Ardanowski was the woman.

"Laura." Luke said in a quiet voice. He wiped his tears slowly and reached for his boxer shorts. He felt nothing, not even the slightest bit of embarrassment, as he watched his ex. "Lesley." He added with a small nod. As he looked toward V, Luke handed her his t shirt automatically.

V watched the two women as she blushed darkly. She had no idea what had brought them to be in her apartment or how they had gotten past her locked door. In fact, she didn't even know the older lady. She looked at Look for a moment, reassured by the penetrating gaze back. "Hello." She said quietly as she turned to face the women. "I'm V Ardanowski." She said as she nodded at Lesley.

"V this is Dr. Lesley Webber, my mother in law." Luke supplied quickly. "And you know Laura right?" he said in a rush. When V nodded, he turned all of his attention to the ladies. "Les it's good to see you." He said giving his ex mother in law a hug. Lesley hesitated for a moment, then hugged him back. She had always had a soft spot for Luke.

"I'll get everyone something to drink." V said as she watched Luke's ease with his ex wife and her mother. She wanted to give them privacy to deal with this revelation as well as privacy of her own to gather as much information as she could.

"Darlin' please sit down." Luke said quietly. He never broke Laura's gaze. "I don't know how you found me but you always had that way of knowing when I needed to talk to you." His voice was gentle though ravaged by his emotions.

"You didn't look like you needed me." Laura said in a tense voice. She was so jealous that she could spit. Yes, she and Luke had agreed to part on mutual terms but neither had even begun dating since the split. The fact that he was naked with a much younger woman was a bitter pill for Laura to swallow. "I came looking for you." She admitted in that same brittle tone.

"You did?" Luke asked in surprise. "Why?"

Laura suddenly felt foolish. He had to think she was chasing after him. "I felt something strange…" She started.

"A pain in your side. And you thought of Lucky?" Luke asked quickly. Laura had always had a way of connecting with their son.

"Yes how did you know?" Laura asked in confusion.

Lesley studied Luke's face and suddenly knew. "Oh Luke." She whispered, joy flooding her voice. Luke glanced over at Lesley and gave her a small smile.

"Laura I felt the same thing." Luke pressed her shoulders gently until; she sat down. As he went down on one knee, he reached for both of her hands. "Laura we saw him because somehow he's still alive. Faison and Helena had him and the WSB just went to rescue him."

Laura 'a jaw dropped as she absorbed this news. "Luke are you sure?" She whispered. She wanted to hope, but couldn't bear to be crushed.

"Yes Laura. V has pictures of him." Luke supplied carefully.

"You knew this? For how long? When were you and your little hussy going to tell me? I'm his mother not her!"

Listening was unavoidable. The apartment was just too small for that. V bit her lip as unshed tears flooded her eyes. She didn't deserve this. She had just been trying to help. Still, Laura's words stung.

"Laura settle down." Luke said in a soft but deadly voice. "I'll tell you everything as soon as you're rational. Our son is alive, this is good. Just focus on that instead of the what ifs."

Chapter 17

"You were spared because you're a hunk and Helena wants you to be at her beck and call right?" Laurel supplied. She had heard the many stories about Helena and her virile male assistant.

"Basically." Ari sighed. "She told me when I turned sixteen that if I wanted to protect my sister, I would go into service for her. While I considered it, an attempt was made on Alexis' life. What other choice did I have?"

"None." Laurel admitted snuggling close. "How can you enter into a relationship with me knowing that it might get both of us as well as your sister killed?"

"My sister can handle herself." Ari said grimly. He knew that Natasha was as safe as possible and as long as Helena thought Alexis was the real Natasha. Only Ari and a few others knew that Mikkos had protected his daughter in elaborate ways. Alexis was no more Natasha than Luke Spencer was, Ari thought as the corners of his mouth quirked up in a smile.

"Are you sure?" the vulnerability in laurel's voice shook Ari to the core. She was concerned for the family that had enslaved her all these years. This girl was no Spencer, she was an earthbound angel sent to tempt entice and enslave him.

Ari stroked her hair slowly, feeling the love for her well up deep in his soul. "Yes sweeting I am. Let me handle this. You have enough to deal with."

Laurel looked up at him for a long moment. "Do we have any hope of being free Ari. I want to be able to walk down a street. I want to be able to sleep late if I desire to. I want to be able to decide my own meals and purchase my own clothes. I wan t to live. I want to live with you."

Ari looked at his watch for a long moment before answering, "We can't do anything yet but soon, we'll have word."

"Word about what?' Laurel was confused.

Ari leaned in close. "The WSB is going to rescue your brother. When they have Helena in custody, we'll be free to leave with little fanfare. I intend to bring you back to Port Charles so that you can finally get to know your family."

"Oh." Laurel replied as she bit her lip.

"That was hardly the reaction I had anticipated." Ari replied with the smallest of smiles. "What is troubling you Laurel. Freedom beckons."

Laurel thought for a moment, wondering how to phrase her statement. "Lucky is thought dead by my family. Don't you think my return just after his will be a lot for my family to handle? Couldn't we spend a couple of days alone together? You can teach me freedom."

Ari gave her a bright smile and nodded. Her grace and selflessness amazed him "I will see what I can arrange."

~*~

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Anna set to saving Lucky's life. "Come on honey. Fight for me Lucky, for us. I can't have a future with you if you aren't here. Think of the reactions of your family when they find out you're alive. Think of how they'll feel when they hear we're a couple."

"Who's a couple?" Frisco Jones asked before hugging his old friend tightly. "Tell me all while I help Lucky here. Sean, see to Robert and Duke." He gave Anna a grim look. "They tried the gas on our guys too. We lost them." As he buried his head in her surprisingly fragrant hair, Frisco almost sobbed. "Welcome back old friend. You've been missed."

Anna tightened her arms around Frisco. It felt glorious to be held in a safe embrace, knowing that Helena and Fasion would not be after her. "Oh Frisco I missed you." She whispered against his strong chest. She tried to take as much strength as she could from his solid presence before turning his attention back to Lucky.

"He's badly hurt." She said as she leaned over the injured man. "We have to stop the bleeding and arrange for transport." As Frisco pulled out some bandages, she leaned over Lucky. You hang on luv. You promised me we'd make it out together and I need you to keep that promise. I need you by my side darling. I can't make it without you."

Frisco looked up in shock at Anna's words. "What are you saying Anna. Is this thing with Lucky more than a fling?"

"Excuse me? What do you know about Lucky and I?"

Sean Donely left Frisco and Anna. He'd have time to reunite with her later and he had a duty to his agents. "Robert? Duke? Where are you? Are you hurt badly?"

"In here mate." Robert hoped the sound of his voice would lead Sean to them. "We're in some pain mate. Bring water."

"I already have some Robert." Sean assured as he entered the room in which lucky and Anna had spent the majority of their days. He saw the gaping hole where both had visited the other; he studied the small utilitarian bed and furniture in the nearest room. Outside of the small picture on the metal nightstand, there were no personal effects. This could have been a room in any mental health facility. Instead, it had been Lucky's home. 

He focused on the forms of two of his agents. They were in obvious pain. Sean hurried over and opened up the bottles of water he had the forethought to bring along. "Robert, Duke, flush your eyes now. The pain should ease in a few minutes. He bent down, clasping both men's shoulder. "You did well. We just weren't prepared for this."

"Did they get away?" Anger had sharpened Duke's Scottish burr to sheer intimidation. Even Sean flinched at the tone of his voice.

"Yes they did. They gassed our men too."

Duke set his jaw, both against the pain and the disappointment. "Well get them back." He growled. "We have a score to settle with the gruesome twosome."

~*~

"So Lulu where would you like to go for ice cream?" Nikolas asked cheerfully as he took his younger sister's hand. Lulu had seemed so subdued after Lucky's death; the seven year old seemed to be in a deep depression. Nikolas wondered if he was the only one to see it sometimes. His mother was so wrapped up in daily survival and Luke…. well Luke was just Luke. He wasn't the most observant of men.

"I don't really care." Lulu shrugged. She wasn't really in an ice cream mood. "Nikky?" She asked as something occurred to her. "Why don't we go to the Grille? They have the coolest desserts."

Nikolas regarded his sister for a long moment, "I'd like that." He said with a smile. He knew Lulu loved to go to the Grille and pretend that she was a rich countess from some distant land. He couldn't give his sister much but he could give her an oasis in the desert of her problems. "Any idea what you might want to get there?"

Lulu shook her head quickly as she schemed. She might have the basic chocolate cake today or maybe the sundae, or maybe just maybe she'd have whatever was on special. She could just picture herself devouring some exotic concoction. 

Nikolas knew that Lulu was paging through all of the possibilities. The look on her face was stunning. Niklolas loved the play of emotions as she carefully considered all of her choices. There was something so reminiscent of Lucky in the way she cocked her head. Nikolas could almost see the thought process behind her soulful eyes. He grinned at his sister and started the car, maneuvering the familiar streets to the Grille.

Stefan drove quickly into the business district. The Port Charles hotel was in its center. He watched his son out of the corner of one eye, using the rearview mirror to study him. Alexandre seemed to be watching everything and everyone that they passed. He has an inquisitive mind, Stefan thought. He knew that this young man could be a formidable ally in the war against Helena given the chance. 

Alexis watched Stefan. He had no idea that she was so observant, she mused as she eyed the speculative look he was giving their son. He really does seem to be giving the young man a chance, Alexis realized. Maybe she could relax and let them find a relationship with each other. It was so hard though, when Alex had been her universe for so many years. 

"Are you boys all right?" she asked quietly. As they approached the Port Charles hotel, she began to feel a little nervous. Helena was known to eat there on occasion. She hoped Luke had sufficiently humiliated the woman and that she was hiding on her yacht, but she knew that to underestimate Helena would be their downfall.

Boy? Stefan couldn't help smiling as he took in Alexis' words. "I am well" He said, his voice gentle. "And you, son?"

Alex looked up; his eyes meeting Stefan's in the rearview mirror as the title his father had bestowed upon him reached his heart. He had searched for family for so many years, that the realization that he was a Cassadine comforted him. He now belonged to someone. "Mother I am well." He said, giving her a reassuring smile as they pulled into a parking spot.

As Lulu and Nikolas got out of their car, she brightened up as she watched a Mercedes pull in behind them. Uncle Stefan was here with some other people but she wouldn't tell Nikolas, yet. As they got out of the car she shifted from foot to foot.

"This is the Port Charles hotel," Stefan announced, then smiled as he regarded the dim parking garage. "Or perhaps I should say, this is the parking garage of said structure."

"Nikky look who's here." Lu said pulling her brother's hand. Nikolas focused on Stefan, Alexis and a young man and allowed his sister to lead him over to them.

"Do you own this place father?" Alex asked, noting a moment too late that the boy that was approaching looked familiar. Too familiar.

As Nikolas heard the young man's words, his heart stopped for a moment. "Father?" He asked as he closed the few feet between he and the boy in a single stride. "Who are you and what do you want with my family?"


	2. Chapter 18-21

Chapter 18  
  
Anna looked up at Frisco in annoyance. "Lucky is the man I love. Does it really matter?" She snapped. Lucky was seriously injured and all Frisco wanted to know were the salacious details of their romantic interest.  
  
"The man you love." Frisco repeated slowly. "Anna I'm not going to judge...."  
  
"Good then don't." Anna snapped in reply. "Just help me to help him." She smoothed Lucky's hair back gently. "Come on darling."  
  
Lucky could smell her, could feel her. He kept getting weaker and the thought of giving up was becoming stronger and stronger. Still, he had to reach her. He strained to the surface, ignoring the mist hovering at the horizon in favor of consciousness. Consciousness and pain. As his senses sharpened the knife edge of pain almost took his breath away. He was hurt and badly but for her he would fight and for her he would live. He had to taste freedom again in Anna's embrace.  
  
Lucky kept his eyes closed as the sounds and feelings became more clear to him. He hurt, badly but the pain was nothing he couldn't handle. It was a fair price to pay for the rest of his life. He took a deep breath to fortify himself, very aware of the wet feeling of his blood on his skin. Things weren't good but they could be much worse.  
  
"Anna?" Lucky whispered as his eyes opened slowly. "You mean everything to me." He was out of strength; he was exhausted. All he could do was to meet her eyes and convey all his love to her, whatever the personal cost to him. He reached for her and and missed once, then grasped it gently.  
  
Anna thought she had dreamed the husky whisper, but as she met his eyes, she could see that Lucky was aware and alert. "Hello love." She whispered as she stroked his hair again. "Relax. We'll have you out of here very soon. I know it hurts very badly, but it isn't as bad as it feels darling."  
  
"Lucky it's not really." Frisco piped up. The young man had lost a lot of blood but he would be all right, thanks in good part to the WSB getting there in time. "At least we didn't fail in everything." Frisco commented quietly. "Lucky the bleeding is slowing. Just hang in there. The paramedics will be here in a couple of minutes."  
  
"All right" Lucky managed as he looked at the guy. That was Felicia's husband wasn't it? "Thanks." He added softly before turning back to Anna.  
  
Anna gave Lucky an encouraging smile. He didn't look so deathly pale anymore. The life in his eyes was shining, though clouded by pain and she could see the fight in the set of his jaw, and in the way his hand curled possessively around hers. "You stay with me." Anna encouraged. "We have to shock this town darling."  
  
There it was again, Frisco thought. She was promising forever to the boy, when clearly she'd choose between Robert and Duke. But would she choose between them? As Frisco watched Lucky and Anna, he felt as if he was intruding on a very private moment. They shared so much with a simple glance. Frisco sighed; remembering how love had been for him. Love, it seemed so foreign a concept between Anna and Lucky. But the proof was there. She cared for the young man and not in a friendly way.  
  
"Anna?" Frisco started as something occurred to him. He was torn between his friendship for Anna and her husband, as well as his loyalty to the WSB. "You know that Duke and Robert are alive and in there?" He gestured down the hall with a sharp jerk of his head.  
  
Anna has had enough. "Frisco Jones how dare you." She said in a low voice. He had stooped far to low this time. Damn him and his loyalty to all the wrong things. "You have no right to start this and don't give me that innocent look because I know exactly what you are doing. Yes, I know that Duke and Robert are here and I'm shocked and elated but the man I love is seriously hurt. Now, shut up and help him, or let me be alone with him because I am not leaving Lucky's side, no matter how many old loves you parade in front of my eyes."  
  
~*~  
"Laura settle down." Luke said in a soft but deadly voice. "I'll tell you everything as soon as you're rational. Our son is alive, this is good. Just focus on that instead of the what ifs."  
  
Laura just stared at Luke. How dare he accuse her of being irrational? "My son is alive, doesn't that give me a right to be a little excited?" Laura asked Luke as her voice trembled with emotions.  
  
Luke held Laura close absorbing her trembles as he shared his own. They were united in grief, in excitement, in the hope of a future with their son. "We're going to get him home sweet darlin' just you wait and see." Luke said into her hair.  
  
Laura pressed closer. There was a familiarity to his embrace that bespoke of happily ever after and of a united family. They would be all right as a family, as long as she and Luke could fins a way to get along.  
  
Luke was becoming uncomfortable with the closeness of Laura's body. At times like these, his body forgot that they had divorced. He stepped back slowly, noting in his peripheral vision that Lesley was making a graceful exit from the room. "He'll be okay Laura. I feel it in my bones. The cowboy is a little hurt right now but he will be back and he'll be the son we saw right before the fire. We waited a long time for that didn't we?"  
  
"We did." Laura allowed. She crossed her hands over her chest in a defensive measure and sighed. "What do you know? How is he mentally, physically, emotionally?"  
  
Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just don't know darlin. I just don't know. V showed me some pictures of him and he looks older and beaten"  
  
"Beaten?" Laura's heart flew into her throat.  
  
"Yeah both physically and emotionally. I'm sure this hasn't been any picnic for him darlin' In fact I'd say it was the norm at Helena and Fasion's little house of tortures."  
  
~*~  
  
When the formerly marrieds had gotten closer, Lesley Webber had started feeling like an outsider. She knew that Luke and Laura were no more, but their level of intimacy naturally lent to an exclusionary state to those outside it. Those outside it right now were herself and Luke's new friend. Lesley wondered how she was doing. It must have been a shock to have them burst in as they did, and the fact that Laura had taken over Luke with a few words.  
  
Lesely exited the bedroom and found the woman lending against the wall. She looked so young and so alone that Lesley's heart went out to her. "How are you doing honey?" she asked warmly.  
  
V focused on the woman as the ghost of a smile touched her lips. "I'm managing I guess. Everything is just so out of control." She laughed nervously.  
  
"Excitement tends to follow Luke honey. You should know that if you'll be getting serious." Lesely said. She pulled the woman into a brief hug, touched by the loneliness that surrounded V.  
  
"Thank you." V whispered. She was touched by the gratitude of this near stranger. "How are they doing in there?" She asked as she motioned to her bedroom. She was slightly jealous of the bond Laura had with Luke, even though she wasn't worried about the state of her relationship. It was hard to see him embracing the past so easily.  
  
"She's coming to terms with it. So is Luke. He didn't know for very long when we burst in did he? I can still see the wonder on his face."  
  
"No he didn't." V said as she shook her head. "Maybe five minutes but no more had passed." She looked at her watch and stared at the ceiling as if trying to figure something out then reached for her cell phone. "They should be in by now and have word on Lucky. Let me call and get an update. I'm sure it went well. What problems could there have been?"  
  
Chapter 19  
  
As Nikolas heard the young man's words, his heart stopped for a moment. "Father?" He asked as he closed the few feet between he and the boy in a single stride. "Who are you and what do you want with my family?"  
  
Alex regarded Nikolas for a long moment. While they were similar in height and age, Nikolas held himself in a much more regal manner. Alex could tell his bearing from the proud set of his shoulders and the way he assessed the situation. He would be a staunch ally but a formidable enemy.  
  
"Hello Nikolas." Alex began quietly.  
  
"Who are you?" He turned to Stefan. "Father? Alexis? What did he mean?"  
  
Lulu tried to remain out of the adult conversation and busied herself studying the good-looking young man. He looked about as awkward as she did. "Hi." She said with a welcoming smile. As Luke Spencer's daughter she was used to being the welcoming committee. "I'm Lulu what's your name."  
  
Alex looked down at the young girl and smiled. "My name is Alex." He replied quietly before meeting Nikolas' eyes again. "It is good to meet you Nikolas. As for who I am..." He trailed off as he looked at his parents. "There are others more qualified to answer that question."  
  
"Yes Nikolas." Stefan stepped forward and rested his hands on both of the boys' shoulders. "This is better done inside. Won't you and Lesley Lu accompany us?"  
  
Nikolas glared at the other young man before nodded. "Of course father."   
  
"I love the sundaes here." Lulu shared with Alex, before taking his hand. "You should have their hot fudge. It's the best ever."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said as he allowed himself to be dragged into the large building. With Stefan in the lead they quickly maneuvered the corridors until reaching a vacant boardroom. "Cassadine Industries leases this room." Stefan explained. "We often have guests visiting from other countries who have need of our facilities and would rather not leave their hotel."  
  
"We know." Nikolas tried not to snap, but between his curiosity about his family situation and worry about Laura, his patience was tapped out.  
  
"Nikolas I will demand that you address me with respect. Sit down, be quiet and you will get the answers you are so desperately seeking."  
  
  
~*~  
  
Anna had had enough. "Frisco Jones how dare you." She said in a low voice. He had stooped far to low this time. Damn him and his loyalty to all the wrong things. "You have no right to start this and don't give me that innocent look because I know exactly what you are doing. Yes, I know that Duke and Robert are here and I'm shocked and elated but the man I love is seriously hurt. Now, shut up and help him, or let me be alone with him because I am not leaving Lucky's side, no matter how many old loves you parade in front of my eyes."  
  
Frisco opened his mouth to speak again, then snapped it shut at the anger in her voice. He had better watch his step, he thought. She really thinks the world of Lucky. "Anna I just wanted to make sure the shock wasn't too much for you." He started, knowing how lame the words sounded as they escaped his mouth.  
  
"I lived with Faison all of these years." She began in an icy tone. "You have no idea what I can and cannot take. I will deal with them Frisco, in my own damn time."  
  
"Touché." Frisco whispered. He spotted the paramedics as they negotiated the thin tunnel and gave Lucky an encouraging look before turning back to Anna. "I take it you'll be riding with him and not your rescuers?"   
  
Anna nodded decisively. "I am. They have their fellow agents around them." She looked down to Lucky. "I'm changing the subject Frisco. Tell me about Lucky's injuries."  
  
"Yeah tell us." Lucky echoed faintly. He was strengthened by the strong stand Anna was taking in defense of their love, but his strength was at an all time low. The constant beatings, the sleep deprivation and low protein meals had all drained him long before the bullets had cut into skin and sinew.  
  
"Well ." Frisco began before ruffling Lucky's hair. "You'll be ok now that help is on the way. You had one bullet go in and out just under your ribs. It's a pretty big wound Lucky but it looks clean."  
  
Lucky nodded slowly and motioned to his leg and shoulder. "One went in there." Frisco motioned to the outside of his thigh, an inch or so below the younger man's hip "It's still embedded. You have a flesh wound to the shoulder and you just took a nick to the head. I bet it won't even scar." He replied encouragingly.  
  
Lucky grinned, rather hoping he'd have a tiny scar. "I'll be ok?" he replied in an exhausted tone.  
  
"Of course you will." Anna said with her gentlest smile. She held his hand as the paramedics arrived and started their emergency first aid. They would take him to General Hospital, Anna knew, and would facilitate the reunion with his family there. That would be good for both of them, as she too had friends in Port Charles even after all the years had passed since she had lived there. Everything would be all right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Laurel thought for a moment, wondering how to phrase her statement. "Lucky is thought dead by my family. Don't you think my return just after his will be a lot for my family to handle? Couldn't we spend a couple of days alone together? You can teach me freedom."  
  
Ari gave her a bright smile and nodded. Her grace and selflessness amazed him. "I will see what I can arrange."  
  
"Wonderful." Laurel replied as she snuggled against his strong chest. "When can you find out information about Lucky?"  
  
Ari consulted his watch and calculated the time difference. "The raid should be over by now. Let me telephone my contact." He dialed in to Sean Donelly as they settled back against each other, eyes on the silvery sea before them.  
  
Sean reached for his phone distractedly as it started chirping. Only two people had that number, Venus and Ari. Since Robert and Duke were flushing their eyes, he felt confident in answering the call. "Hello Venus or Ari," he said into the secure handpiece."  
  
"Hello director." Ari's voice softened in respect for the man that had rescued him from his previous life.   
  
"How is she Ari?" Sean questioned. Laurel had been the key to the rescue of the Spencer children for some time. Faison and Helena had kept moving the girl and even Ari's lofty status as both Helena's assistant and WSB agent had not garnered any details for a long time. Finally, Helena had put Ari in charge of the young girl, and the WSB rescues of both of the Spencer twins could commence.  
  
"She is fine." Ari assured as he reflexively pulled Laurel closer. "We're getting to know one another and she's ready for a change of scenery."  
  
Sean chuckled at that. "And of freedom I imagine."  
  
"Yes." Ari agreed. "How did phase one go and can we start phase two soon?" He rubbed Laurel's back as he spoke. There was something in Sean's voice that he could almost discern. As a fissure of unease ran down his spine he wrapped his arms around his young charge, wedging the phone against his shoulder. "Sean? How did it go?"  
  
Sean sighed as he glanced at the agents. "Not as well as it could have Ari. Helena and Faison made their way back here, gassed out agents, shot Lucky when he took off in pursuit of them, and managed to get away.  
  
Ari sighed into the phone. "How bad is he Sean?"  
  
"Lucky?" Laurel stirred in his arms, looking up to read the expression in his eyes. When Ari totally avoided her, she snatched the phone from his grasp. "Look here you, tell me how my brother is now!"  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Frisco sighed as his phone rang. "Anna you see to Lucky." He said quietly before stepping a few paces away to answer his cell phone. In truth he wanted to be outside of this damp place. The nearness was crushing him in its completeness. He had no idea how Anna and Lucky had managed to survive mostly intact.  
  
"Jones here." He said into the chirping piece of electronics. It was his WSB issued model, so only one of a few people was calling. It was likely either Ari or V.   
  
V gave Lesley a smile as Frisco picked up. "Hi Jones." She said into the phone quietly. "Is it done? I have the parents here and they know and....um...." she trailed off at a loss for what to say. She knew it was a serious breach of protocol for the civilians to be informed of a mission when it was still ongoing, but circumstances had hardly been by the book.  
  
"They're with you?" Frisco asked in surprise. "Keep your voice calm, V." He said in a gentle tone. He had worked with the redhead since her start with the WSB and knew how her emotions sometimes swirled out of control. She tried and she was well meaning but sometimes she just couldn't help herself.  
  
"No problem Frisco, why?" she said in a light tone.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Lesley had been a doctor for far too many years. She could read body language flawlessly and V was exuding a sense of worry.  
  
"Because we botched it V." Frisco admitted with a heavy sigh. "Faison and Helena were waiting for us and their men gassed Robert and Duke. Anna and Lucky gave chase and the kid was shot."  
  
V visibly started when Frisco said the words. "This may sound like a strange question but can I ask what time and where the last event occurred?" She asked. Her tone was breathless; her mind was racing. Could the couple in the other room have somehow felt their son getting shot, she wondered.  
  
"Twenty minutes ago maybe, why do you ask?" Frisco replied, copying her tones and phrasing.  
  
"I'll have to tell you soon. And where is everyone now."  
  
"Anna's attending to the kid. He's injured but I think he'll be ok. Robert Sean and Duke are all together."   
  
V nodded even though she knew Frisco couldn't see her. "His family wants to see him. Where shall we rendezvous?"   
  
"Oh V I don't think that's a good idea." Frisco began.  
  
"Jones this isn't your call to make. These parents need to see their son." V wasn't about to give up on this point. When he didn't immediately answer, she pressed onward. "Tell me Frisco or I'll go to Sean right now. You know he'll cooperate."  
  
"All right." Frisco sighed. "They'll be brought to the safehouse or GH as we'd discussed all along. They have doctors on staff, but V, prepare the parents. There have been a lot of changes in the kid and they need to know this I'll advise you of our location when the paramedics assess the boy."  
  
"I will Frisco." She assured before disconnecting the phone. She smiled at Lesley. "They're not in any danger. I'll take you and his parents to see him."  
  
"Thank you honey." Lesley gave the younger woman a gentle hug.  
  
"It's the least I could do." V felt as personally responsible for the WSB failure as she knew the other agents must be feeling. And she was forbidden to tell them about their lost child.... She shivered for a moment and then squared her shoulders She would do this with all the dignity that she could muster.  
  
As V entered the bedroom she could feel the tension thrumming through the room. "I have news about your son." She told the couple quietly as she tried to ignore her feelings of jealousy at their intimate way with each other.  
  
"Where is he?" Luke asked as he moved toward V."  
  
She flushed and looked uncomfortable. "I can't say, I'm sorry. I'm waiting to hear back on their location now, but as soon as we have that I'll drive you there."  
  
"All of us?" Laura asked in a near frantic tone.  
  
V gave Laura's hand a gentle squeeze as her empathy outweighed her jealousy. "Of course Laura. Do you want to bring your other children as well? I have to warn you, it might be a lot for Lucky to deal with right now."  
  
Laura bit her lip as she considered this. "No I think it's best that they don't come along now. Lu is only eight years old after all and it might be a lot for her to comprehend. But, can my mother come along? Lucky might be hurt and my mother is a doctor."  
  
"Of course she can." V said in her gentlest tone. "I'm going to change." She walked to the closet and grabbed some clothes before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
"He's out and he's free." Laura's tone was one of awe as she reached for her ex-husband and mother. "We're going to bring Lucky home."  
  
~*~  
  
As Anna squeezed Lucky's hand she gave him a small smile. "Won't be long now, luv." She assured quietly.  
  
He looked up, gazing deeply into the warmth and understanding of her eyes. "We going to Gh or a safehouse?" He had overheard Frisco speaking on the phone and was curious. A safehouse would make him feel a lot more comfortable, though with the amount of WSB power behind them tit was unlikely they'd be attacked at GH.  
  
"I don't now luv." Anna said thoughtfully. But I'll be here for every step of the journey." She started to step forward as the paramedics began moving Lucky but was restrained. "Let me go." She said in a low dangerous tone.  
  
"Are you family?" The paramedic replied evenly.  
  
Anna hesitated for a moment. Then nodded. "We're as close as a man and a woman can be and you will not stop me from going with him. "She warned quietly. When the man stood his ground one more moment, she gently but firmly removed him from her path. No one would stand between she and Lucky.  
  
"Anna what about Robert and Duke?" Frisco's shocked tone echoed down the corridor.  
  
"They can fend without me Frisco." She called back. " They have for many years now. I'll tend to them only when I know Lucky is being seen to."  
  
Frisco's sigh echoed around Anna as she hurried after the stretcher. "I hope you know what you're doing Anna." He replied to her retreating form. With a final shake of his head, he pulled a handkerchief out and wiped Lucky's blood from his hands. He moved toward the main chamber purposefully, wondering how his friends were taking Anna's decision to go with Lucky first.  
  
~*~  
  
Sean sighed as he glanced at the agents. "Not as well as it could have Ari. Helena and Faison made their way back here, gassed out agents, shot Lucky when he took off in pursuit of them, and managed to get away.  
  
Ari sighed into the phone. "How bad is he Sean?"  
  
"Lucky?" Laurel stirred in his arms, looking up to read the expression in his eyes. When Ari totally avoided her, she snatched the phone from his grasp. "Look here you, tell me how my brother is now!"  
  
Ari raised an eyebrow, but kept his arms firmly around the younger woman as she barked her order into the phone. Though Sean didn't know it yet, he had to provide Laurel with answers.  
  
"Your brother?" Sean started for a moment. "Well Hello Laurel. It's nice to hear your voice."  
  
"Thanks." She replied shortly. Pleasantries could wait but her brother's condition was another story entirely. "What happened to Lucky, please tell me." The Spencer attitude was gone and in its place, a tumultuous vulnerability reigned.  
  
Sean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, nodding as he saw Frisco enter the room. He could take her attitude but vulnerability? Well, he had always been a softie for tears. "He'll be ok honey." His warm voice conveyed tenderness and reassurance.  
  
"What happened to him," Laurel asked again. "I want answers not promises."  
  
Sean sighed. She was as hard to deal with as her father was, it seemed. "He was shot." He said simply.  
  
Laurel gasped and sagged against Ari slightly. "Where? How bad. You tell me now or there will be hell to pay."  
  
Sean had to smile at her attitude. "Laurel it's not life threatening from what I can hear, but I just don't have much information yet. As soon as I do, I'll call Ari and he can pass the news onward to you."  
  
"You better" Laurel's anger had lost some of its fire in the face of her worry. "Please, I know it's impossible, but can you let him know that someone out there loves him very much?"  
  
Sean swallowed hard, touched by the young girl's vulnerability. "Laurel I promise you, I will help Lucky fight with everything he has. He'll be ok. Just you wait and see."  
  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." Alex said as he allowed himself to be dragged into the large building. With Stefan in the lead they quickly maneuvered the corridors until reaching a vacant boardroom. "Cassadine Industries leases this room." Stefan explained. "We often have guests visiting from other countries who have need of our facilities and would rather not leave their hotel."  
  
"We know." Nikolas tried not to snap, but between his curiosity about his family situation and worry about Laura, his patience was tapped out.  
  
"Nikolas I will demand that you address me with respect. Sit down, be quiet and you will get the answers you are so desperately seeking."  
  
Nikolas glared at the other young man and sat sullenly on an uncomfortable hard chair. He speared everyone save Lulu with an angry look.  
  
"Nikky don't be upset." Lulu pleaded quietly. She looked from her new friend to her brother. "Please be friends?"  
  
Nikolas just shook his head faintly as his attention was riveted on Stefan. "Tell me what you have to say." He said, tension evident in his voice.  
  
Stefan motioned Alex into a chair then stood between the boy as Alexis took her position opposite him. "Alexis may be more qualified to tell this." Stefan began.  
  
"Someone please tell it." Lulu pleaded. She trained her large eyes on Stefan until he spoke again.  
  
Stefan swallowed and nodded. "Alex is Alexis' son. He was raised elsewhere."  
  
"In Greece." Alexis put in as she noted Nikolas' expression changing to understanding.  
  
Nikolas nodded enthusiastically now, even though some confusion still remained. "So he's my cousin." He said in relief. I thought...."  
  
"Nikolas we are not finished yet." Stefan informed the younger man with a sympathetic look. "He is also my son."  
  
~*~  
"He's out and he's free." Laura's tone was one of awe as she reached for her ex-husband and mother. "We're going to bring Lucky home."  
  
Luke nodded his head distractedly. "Laura excuse me please." He said as he shrugged out of his ex wife's embrace. He knocked gently on the bathroom door. "V?" He asked gently.  
  
When the redhead opened the door, Luke gifted her with a gentle smile. "You clean up well." He said awkwardly as he wondered how to treat her. She was both lover and betrayer at the same time.  
  
"Thanks." V replied with a faint smile. "Don't worry Luke, Lucky will be fine."  
  
Luke nodded as he considered something. "He's hurt isn't he. That pain, he was hurt just now."  
  
V flushed as she stared at the ground, mentally composing her reply. "Luke they said that he would be fine, but I'm afraid they just didn't give me specifics on if he was shaken up by the ordeal, or if he was wounded recently. I wish I could tell you more. You must hate me for all of this."  
  
"I don't hate you." Luke replied quickly. "But I have some things to discuss. We have a lot to talk about." He said in a somber tone. "Like why you kept the fact that my son is alive from me."  
  
"Luke I couldn't...." V started but he shushed her with a finger against his lips.   
  
"Not now. When can we leave?" he asked her as he shifted from foot to foot.  
  
"As soon as I hear back from the WSB." V replied. Get dressed." She said as she handed him his shirt. "Then we'll be ready to go as soon as they call." She bit her lip and started to speak again, but turned away instead, flushing with shame. They'd never have a chance now and she was to blame for destroying the best thing that had come her way in ages.  
  
"This is far from over V." Luke whispered as he read her expression. She wasn't ready to hear the truth of his words, he realized, so he shrugged into his shirt and walked into the living room to wait.  
  
~*~  
Laura watched her husband as he moved toward V and sighed." Mom just for that brief moment..." She trailed off feeling stupid. It was so easy to feel whole and complete in Luke's arms. She knew rationally that the marriage they had forged together for so many years had died a very natural death. It still hurt beyond reason, though, to see Luke with another woman. The familiarity he and V shared was easy and natural. It bespoke of many months together or even years in an intimate relationship, not just mere days or weeks. She sighed and smoothed her hair down. She had no right to be jealous of Luke's new relationship no matter how familiar. They were divorced, having signed the papers two weeks ago. She had no hold upon the man anymore.  
  
"It's easy to end a marriage but it's a lot harder to let go isn't it?" Lesley remarked sadly. She hated that her daughter was still pining over Luke. Laura needed to move on but there was no way that she was prepared to when she had never gotten over Luke.  
  
"How do I?" Laura's voice was a plea. It seemed so much safer to focus on her former marriage. Then, she wouldn't have to face the guilt and anguish of her son having been alive without her knowledge. Where had their psychic bond gone?  
  
"You look at him as the past Laura. Not your present or future." Lesley's words were weighted with the pain of her past. She and Rick had had such a wonderful marriage and family until the Cassadines had stolen her family from her as completely as they had her memories. When she had regained her senses, Rick had remarried. Lesley had stayed single ever since.  
  
"Could you do that with dad?" Laura asked. Anticipation and fear welled up inside her and she tried to squelch them by engaging in an utterly normal conversation with her mother.  
  
"It took time, yes but I had to Laura." Lesley gave her daughter a gentle hug. "Come on, you're a Webber. Go out there and attack this new relationship of Luke's with dignity not witchiness. You can handle this. You've dealt with so much more in your years darling."  
  
Laura gritted her teeth and nodded. Her mother was right; she could do this and be a lady about it. After all the ghosts of her past weren't what was important here. Lucky was what mattered.  
  
~*~  
  
Anna stayed silent as the paramedics loaded Lucky quickly into their vehicle. The alternating blues whites and reds of the lights made a brilliant pattern on the walls of their prison. How could such a nondescript brown building have housed such horrors, Anna wondered.  
It looked like a small school auditorium or one story office building. Yet within the walls had dwelled every conceivable horror. Anna wrapped her arms around herself comfortingly; she had to dispel the dark thoughts that coursed through her head in a macabre slideshow. How could she and Lucky get beyond their horrors to live a normal life? The beatings, the torture, they had become her life, they had become Lucky's life. Yet now, now freedom wrapped them in its sensual embrace, calling to them to forget. Anna sighed and slipped into that warmth. She would give herself over to it completely, if that meant she and Lucky had the possibility of a life together.  
  
She stepped into the ambulance while she averted her gaze from the building. She was not prepared to deal with the horrors of what had happened there or what was to come. While she was happy that Robert and Duke were alive, she could not help the anger and jealousy that welled up inside her. They hadn't been prisoners for the last seven years; they had cherished their freedom. And they hadn't come to get her until Lucky had been there. How much had she really meant to them in the end?  
  
Anna shook her head, verbally wrenching herself from her thoughts. "Is the pain bad Lucky?" She asked. Tension emanated off of him in waves. He was lying stiffly and as the paramedics worked on him, he flinched.  
  
"Sometimes." Lucky allowed. Anna moved past the protesting paramedics to smooth his hair back. "You can do this Lucky. You can. You will." She encouraged. As she reached for his hand, she gave him a brilliant smile. "You can and will do this Lucky Spencer. You are free now."  
  
"Free." Lucky echoed with a grim smile. "But he isn't dead Anna. Neither of them are. Will we be safe?"  
  
"I will personally see to it that we are, Lucky. Remember I was a WSB agent."  
  
Lucky's smile came a little more easily as pain medication began to enter his IV. "My own personal Xena." He said with a tight chuckle.  
  
"That's right." Anna replied. "And Xena always wins."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"You better" Laurel's anger had lost some of its fire in the face of her worry. "Please, I know it's impossible, but can you let him know that someone out there loves him very much?"  
  
Sean swallowed hard, touched by the young girl's vulnerability. "Laurel I promise you, I will help Lucky fight with everything he has. He'll be ok. Just you wait and see."  
  
"He better be." Laurel choked out through her tears. "I'm so close to meeting him....please save him. Please save my brother.." She whispered. Her tears became too much for her, and the young woman pressed firmly against the solid comfort of Ari.  
  
Ari pulled the phone out of Laurel's hand. "Sean I need to take care of her." His explanation was delivered in a tender tone that made Sean's ears prick up.  
  
"Ari." Sean started then sighed.  
  
"What?" Ari asked as his tone sharpened. He didn't have time for the director's curiosity now. "Yes I love her. And now I have to see to her."   
  
The expulsion of words stemmed Laurels' tears for the merest of moments. She trailed her hand along his neck and cupped his cheek. "You love me?" She whispered torn between anguish and joy.  
  
Ari depressed the power button on the phone and threw it aside. "Yes I love you." Ari's reverent tone almost made her knees weaken.  
  
"With that." Laurel started in a firm tone. "We can get through anything. Forget Europe let's go to Port Charles. I have to make sure Lucky isn't hurt. And with you by my side, Helena and Faison would be insane to even look cross eyed at me. I'll be safe. How could I not be safe with you by my side?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
